Dancing In The Dark
by Little A Granger
Summary: Kai is feeling the strain from his lifestyle right now - He's wore down from fans, pressure and his future. But everything takes a U-turn when Kai shared the same bed as his rival in a hotel room. Since that night, every day has never been as normal as the last. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing In The Dark  
TyKa  
Chapter One – Frustration…**

The cold showers, the pinching himself on the arm and the growse thoughts weren't doing anything anymore. No matter how hard he tried to think of anything else other than his personal needs, the Hiwatari would show his physical craving weakness in the dish whilst training. His Dranzer beyblade would be spun, but it would only last 10 minutes the longest without withdrawing from the dish itself.

It's like the bit beast could sense that his holder was unable to control himself anymore. Kai's emotions had got the best of him and he couldn't really find any way of expressing himself without feeling sick inside. _Sick with what? Guilt? Love? Embarrassment? Who cares! They don't need to know._ – He concluded to himself and stepped himself out the blacked out vehicle to be instantly bombarded with bodyguards.

They completely had full control over the famous Hiwatari as girls behind iron fences began to reach out towards their celebrity crush.

Not sure if his feet were touching the floor anymore, the Bladebreaker captain shielded his crimson eyes from all the camera flashes and his figure went numb when a bodyguard grabbed his weak muscular arm to help push him through the crowd.

A faint gasp left the Dranzer holders throat and his ears went deaf tone from all the loud screams. _This routine just couldn't get anymore boring!_ – Kai thought to himself and growled impatiently. But after a long few minutes that seemed to have felt like eternity, the blue haired Russian was finally able to step foot into the beyblade tournament dome. He was free, for now.

That's when his body finally came to life and his eyes opened. "I can't do this anymore!" He snapped in temper at his bodyguards. His heart was racing in his toned chest and his muscles were now shaking.

"Mr Hiwatari…" One guard wearing black sunglasses spoke forward. "We are sorry."

Waving up his hand in a careless manner because he was tired of hearing the same old rubbish, Kai walked through the corridor to make his way to the backstage room he'd been allocated. He bit down on his lower lip to try and shift his mind from the heaviness in his head. It was draining…

Yet nothing – until he stepped in to his room and slammed the door closed behind in temper. He lifted up his head and registered that a familiar figure was standing before. The Japanese male's face looked speechless yet his body was tensing too.

"Are you alright?" Tyson asked with concern and blinked. "You look like you've just survived a train wreck."

"Maybe I have." Kai snapped and threw his bag pack off his shoulders onto the luxurious chairs provided. "Why are you in my room anyways Tyson?"

The world champion took a deep breath and sat back down on the sofa beside his captain's luggage. "I wanted to talk to you Kai. You've been so off lately. Are you sure you're ready to go up against today's team?" He found it hard to tell Kai the truth sometimes, but the loyal Dragoon holder wasn't going to just stand there and watch his rival fall hard over something that could be solved so easily.

"I'm fine. Just concentrate on yourself Tyson."

A faint blush appeared over Tyson's toned cheeks when he watched his rival removed his purple t-shirt as he walked into the bathroom. His body looked so mouth-wateringly tasty, but that thought soon faded when the Dragoon noticed a bruise on the back of Kai's arm.

"Kai, who hurt you?" He asked instantly and followed his captain into the bathroom without thinking.

Kai paused as he switched on the shower. "What are you talking about?" He interrogated and looked in the mirror before him to see no form of harm on his body.

Nodding a no as the caring Granger reached out his hands to gently grab a hold of the Hiwatari's tough arm, he brushed his hand over the swollen marked area smoothly. It was a bright blue colour with a purple thumb print in the centre.

"It's on the back of your arm Kai. The bruise looks like someone had grabbed you." Tyson explained and continued to massage the area.

"I didn't even feel it." The Dranzer holder then shifted his eyes over his shoulder to witness what his rival had been talking about. "It must have been from the bodyguard earlier. They literally picked me up and dragged me in here because of how many fans were outside…."

He was interrupted by his deputy captain. "Fan girls? Jeez Kai." Tyson laughed slightly with a hint of jealously. "Don't you get sick of it?" Tyson questioned, then forced himself to release Kai's arm to keep his cool.

"It's getting worse Tyson. I felt like I could have passed out." Kai now was calming down because he was getting everything off his worked up chest. "I sometimes miss the old days of when I was a nobody."

Tyson nodded and cracked a weak smile. "You know what, I do too sometimes. But I wouldn't give up all this for nobody because I have come this far and I deserve it. Just like you should." He encouraged, glancing his innocent brown eyes up and down his rivals figure once more. Tyson couldn't help it, it was too beautiful to ignore.

And that's when the Russian clicked on. But he refused to say anything just yet, especially as a burning sensation now was thriving over his cheeks too. "So, earlier you asked me what was wrong." He changed the topic and smiled faintly as he dropped his purple t-shirt down on to the ground.

The tension in the atmosphere then became gut wrenchingly uncomfortable and Tyson's heart skipped a beat. "Yea I know. Are you going to tell me now or not?" He sounded like he wasn't going to take no for an answer either.

"That depends on how open minded you're feeling."

 _That cheeky and devilish smirk is on his lips again_ – Tyson thought with his eyes narrowing. "I've heard and seen it all in my lifetime Kai, so go on." He answered trying not to fall too hard into a hole here.

But it seemed that champion didn't need to feel so cautious anymore, the Hiwatari had already made him feel comfortable. He didn't react to Tyson stroking his arm and he didn't say anything about him eyeing his body. _What was going on?_

Kai then rested his hand onto the wall just past the rival's head and grinned like a devilish child. He then gazed his predator crimson eyes into the Granger's innocent brown eyes deliberately to gain a reaction. He leaned closer into his companions face and acknowledged the violent blush on his cheeks. _Bingo…_

"Ever since we shared that bed in the hotel last night, I haven't been able to relax." The Hiwatari whispered softly with his lips twitching faintly. He knew his breath was brushing against Tyson's hungry lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** I got so into writing this that I forgot about my cup of coffee O_o; that's not like me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the introduction chapter to my brand new story. I'm really excited about this creation because it is something that will bring out some interesting reactions. There will be a few lemon scenes guys, but they will only be featured on my website in the future, so if you're interested, make sure you check out my profile page or message me for the link. Otherwise, **lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 2 – The Flash Back 1.**

Suddenly his Dranzer beyblade then flew out the dish and his heart rose into his throat. He was that scared that Kai began to struggle to breath and his muscles locked up to the point he couldn't move. "No….Um…No…" He tried to speak out and collapsed down onto his knees helplessly.

The purple haired male nodded with disappointment and linked his arms behind his coated back. He then turned his head to mutter to the guard standing beside him - "Send the boy to snake chamber." Boris acknowledged the state Kai now was in and a grin appeared into the corners of his dry lips.

 _He's already beating him up before the trauma has even started_ – The aged man thought to himself and stepped forward to watch Kai's pale face look up to him through the one way view glass. "Unlucky Hiwatari. But congratulations Richard, you will be rewarded with…"

Kai now had stopped paying attention to the voice that was coming through the enclosed room and gasped when a pair of firm hands latched onto toned arms. "No!..." Was all he could cry out before he was dragged out the room like an animal with no value in this world.

Not for one minute did he take his crimson eyes off the glass window in the wall, he knew Boris was there despite that he couldn't see him. But once he was in the dark and cold corridor, Kai closed his eyes and bit down on his dry lower lip as a tear helplessly rolled down his cheek.

* * *

But when he re-opened them, he found himself in a completely different place. He sat up straight and gasped heavily with sweat gathering on his forehead. He then realised – _I'm not in the abbey, I'm in the hotel room._

Slowly he shook his arms and glanced around the dark room to remember why he was here. The Bladebreaker leader was about to go up against the PPA Allstarz in the New York dome in just a few hours' time _. It must be like 4am!_

Despite that relief now had drained its way through his broad body; the dual haired beyblader then froze his eyes at the bathroom door down the end of the room. Something had caught his attention – the light was switched on and Kai knew he'd switched it off before he went to sleep after brushing his teeth.

 _Who else would have the balls to just walk into my room without alerting me first? Pft…_

"Tyson." The Dranzer holder muttered and rolled his eyes when the rival peeked out the door. "Get out."

The Granger expressed a weak smile as he stepped out the bathroom and quietly shut the door closed behind him. "Sorry. I…" He was cut short by the over tired and shaken up Russian.

"I said get out."

Taken back by how sharp Kai was, the Japanese male stepped closer to the bed to analyse his 'friend' closely. "I knew you were having a nightmare, so I came to check on you. Kai, I only went to grab you a cold flannel for your face, you're sweating like a pig again." He then held up the blue wet cloth in front of his captain's face.

Kai then sat his hands together into his lap and raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been in here?" He asked, not pleased about the fact that Tyson may have heard some important childhood factors. If the big-headed beyblader had heard something that didn't make sense, a tsunami of questions were going to fly into Kai's direction. And right now, he really wasn't in the mood for that crap.

"Will you just relax." Tyson huffed, tired of the Dranzer wielder being so defensive all the time. "I am here to check if you're okay, that's all. Now put this on your head before you over heat."

He acknowledged the state Kai was in and the Dragoon holder didn't have any intentions of asking what had happened. Everyone knew that Kai's past was too personal to talk about; it was obvious. His personality was dry and his feelings were too soldier like. But that didn't mean that Kai wasn't a good captain or 'friend.'

"Fine. But I want you to leave afterwards." Kai was a little surprised about the idea of Tyson being the one to check up on him. The Granger was usually the one who would sleep through everything. He then added a little calmer, "I need some time alone."

Huffing heavily at how dry Kai was being, the champion then hung his head down low with disappointment and shrugged. "Okay, I can do that. But first, tell me you're okay Kai." Tyson had heard Kai's cries in his sleep and his heavy breathing whilst he was trying to sleep in the hotel room next door. It was hard to ignore…

 _He just won't give up will he?_ – The blue haired male thought to himself and did his best to hide the faint smile that was attempting to sneak up onto his lips. He admired how strong and caring Tyson was, especially when sometimes Kai would push him away so coldly.

Kai reached out and accepted the wet flannel from Tyson's hands and nodded a yes weakly. "I am okay Tyson. Now go back to sleep. We have a match later today." He ordered a little softer than usual.

"Okay then Kai. I will leave you too it buddy." Tyson lifted his head to glance at the rival once more. A faint twinkle sparked in his chestnut brown eyes as he went to walk towards the bedroom door to leave. "but feel free to come and knock on my door if you want some company. It sounded like you had a nasty nightmare Kai."

He then left the room, leaving Kai sat there with a blank expression on his face. "You wish." He smirked cockily and placed the flannel on to his warm forehead.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was so emotional to plan and write. But I hope you all enjoyed the soppy chapter as in the next we will return back to the smut xD. It feels so weird to write the boys in this way as in previous stories – I've always had them trying to kill eachother haha. Thank you to the people who private messaged me. - **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**

A big thank you to **TyKa's Flower** for her support. I wouldn't be writing yaoi if it wasn't for this girl. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 3 – Suffocated, I need air.**

 _Walking around the hotel like a proud school boy who'd just achieved an A grade in his recently exam, the confident Japanese male was high fiving his teammates as he walked past them in the corridor. "I am the man huh guys? That Lee was a piece of cake in the dish." Tyson winked and laughed at Max's reaction._

 _"You wiped the floor with him buddy! Michael just didn't know where to put his face when you did that Tornado Victory." Max cheered then high fived Tyson. "It's an awful shame that Kai didn't turn up to watch the match though."_

 _Rei then paused and tilted his head after high fiving his champion teammate. "Does anyone have an idea where he is? I haven't heard or seen him all day." The Nejokin explained and turned his attention to Kai's hotel door. He's not still in there is he? – He asked himself._

 _"Just leave him too me guys. Kai had a rough night sleeping." The Dragoon holder explained and walked into the luxurious hotel room without even considering a warning knock to alert Kai upon his rival. "Hey Kai, it's me…."_

 _He cut himself off when he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. There was alcohol bottles scattered around the floor and the bedside tables. Yet Kai was attaching his scarf to the ledge whilst it was still attached to his neck. His eyes were pale and his face looked ghostly – the Russian looked like an ex asylum patient who'd just relapsed._

 _"I can't take this anymore Tyson. They are destroying me." The Dranzer holder spoke and looked down from the ledge at the big drop. "Goodbye."_

 _"KAI HIWATARI!" Tyson screamed and darted over to the rival like a bullet out of a gun. "You need to talk to us instead of…"_

 _But it was too late, he'd jumped._

* * *

Rushing out his bedroom with tears streaming down his face; the champion kicked open Kai's hotel bedroom door with full force. He was shaking like a leaf, but Tyson was determined to make sure that his nightmare wasn't real. Once he'd stepped into the room, the Japanese male acknowledged that Kai was still laying in his bed with his wet flannel still on his bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Kai snapped, looking shaken up too from the unexpected visit. He jumped a mile when he registered the sound of his hotel door being kicked in. "I told you to get lost."

Tyson then wiped the tears that were leaking from his emotional eyes. "Oh Kai, I just had a nightmare too. It was about you and I just wanted to make sure that you're alright." He rambled on and walked over to the Russian to sit on the end of his bed.

"About me?" Kai repeated and lowered the flannel from his sweating head with a curious expression on his face.

"I dreamt that you committed suicide." Tyson then began to cry harder and he placed the palms of his hands over his face. "Don't you ever do that to me buddy, I will never forgive myself."

Sighing heavily as he tossed the flannel aside carelessly, Kai patted the space on the bed next to him – hinting for the rival to come and sit beside him. "I'm not going anywhere until I defeat you first Tyson." He spoke softly and shifted aside to give him more room.

"In that case, I'll never let you beat me." Tyson replied and shifted over next to his softening captain. He was still sobbing like a distraught and broken man, but after a minute or two, he slowly began to recover. "Kai, please talk to me if you ever feel like that."

"Shut up and go to sleep Tyson." Kai eventually returned back to his natural self and lost his patience. He too was over tired and it was now 6:35am – they both had a match to compete in later. "You're over tired."

"Maybe." He agreed and nodded. "But just promise me…"

"Fine, I promise." Kai snapped and lay down back into his sleeping position, with his back to the Granger. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

 _I honestly didn't expect this_ – The innocent Granger thought to himself as he gazed his chestnut brown eyes back into the fire that Kai possessed in his crimson pupils. He looked so hungry for affection/sexual attention yet so confused.

Tyson stood up straight and grunted at the sensation of Kai's breath brushing against his slightly parted lips. Was he ready to kiss him? Maybe? He then went to speak and ask the Russian if he was being serious, but no matter how much effort and strength Tyson put into his dried mouth, his tongue couldn't move.

 _Since when are you so speechless? I thought you'd heard and seen it all_ Tyson – Kai registered to himself and felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat. "Say something for god sake Tyson." He whispered in a low tone. He'd done that deliberately, to make sure his rival wasn't sinking too deep into his thoughts; Kai found it important for Tyson to listen to him rather than his own confused head.

Plus, Kai knew the backstage bathroom in the tournament dome would echo since it was just the pair of beybladers in there. He didn't want anyone to hear or even know about this crazy situation that was over powering his mental state.

"I only went to see if you were okay after that nightmare Kai. Plus I was a wreck too." Tyson didn't even blink when he spoke what was in his heart. "I never meant for everything to escalate into this."

Realising that he was suffocating the Dragoon holder, Kai's muscles tensed and he stepped back uneasily. "You make me sound like I am crazy." He muttered with his pupils narrowing in shock. The Bladebreaker leader immediately broke the eye contact between by closing his eyes to hide his emotions – gutted, confused and angry.

Instantly Tyson sensed the dramatic change in the hot atmosphere and he reached out his hand to grab a hold of Kai's wrist – restraining him from moving away so quickly to shut himself off. "You're not crazy Kai. I wouldn't dream of thinking or saying that to you." The loyal Japanese male explained and pulled the Dranzer holder back into his firm stance.

 _Then why doesn't he want me? Why does he care about me so much?_ – So many questions flew through the blue haired males mind, but he just couldn't get an answer.

"I want you to keep talking to me Kai. Please don't shut yourself off again and bottle everything up." Tyson begged and enter twined his fingers within Kai's hand. He was doing everything in his power to help the broad blader feel comfortable despite that Tyson was shaking himself with nerves.

Kai took a deep breath and opened his eyelids – it was as if he'd swallowed the emotions forcefully and returned back to his natural state. But once he'd registered that Tyson was holding his hand, that blood red blush appeared on his pale toned cheeks.

"There is nothing to talk about if you don't feel the same way. Forget this ever happened."

"How do you even know how I feel?" Tyson asked raising an eyebrow, smiling warmly. "You have never asked me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews – **Chibiduo, Kinomiyahiwatari and Tyka's Flower**. I really appreciate it and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much! :). I actually was shaking when I was writing this chapter, I have no idea why. Maybe I'm that one that's crazy and not Kai story might look all over the place at the moment, but its mixed up with flash backs and dreams. The current situation is where they are both in the tournament bathroom. **Lots of love LittleAGranger.**

Song I listened to when writing this chapter: **Magnetic Man – I need air.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 4 – Shaken up. **

The scent of his cologne thrived up his nostrils and Tyson's brain went into overload – he didn't understand what was going on, but his heart was telling him to just go with the flow.

He analysed Kai's every move stunned whilst his entire figure tensed. Tyson was preparing himself for the unexpected as the tension in the atmosphere took a huge stand still when he and Kai stared into each other's eyes for a good few minutes.

Eventually the Russian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once again, that cheeky smirk snuck up onto his dry lips. He reached out his arm to switch on the shower behind him without even feeling self-conscious about his opponent being in the room.

 _What is he up to?_ – Tyson blinked to himself and bit down on his lower lip anxiously; he was growing impatient for a signal. "I think we should discuss this another time Kai because we have a match in an hours' time." The champion eventually spoke, breaking the tension in the dome backstage room.

Then there was the familiar sound of the bathroom door trying to be opened – someone was standing the other side of the door trying to adjust the handle. That figure soon gave away who they were when he spoke,

"Who's in there? If one of you is in there, can you hurry up please? We have a match to win and Kenny is getting worried." Max knocked, sounding quite insecure and bothered.

"Go warm up and get out my bathroom." Kai commented coldly and opened his eyes to reveal his scolding yet weak gaze. He then reached his hands down to his belt to undo it forcefully. "I'm not losing against the arrogant Americans."

Despite that he wanted to stare at the almost naked Hiwatari before him, Tyson turned his attention to the door behind him. The knocking was becoming more demanding and loud. "Fine, see you later Kai." He ended and turned around to unlock the door as he made his way out to see his best friend.

The blond American didn't know where to put his face when he caught a glimpse of Kai taking off his boxers just as Tyson closed the door behind him. "Everything okay?" He questioned, not really sure where to put his face.

Tyson's heart stopped beating for a moment when he registered Max's reaction – _he looks like he'd seen a ghost and my cheeks are still burning after what happened in that room!_

"Yea." The Dragoon holder spat out insecurely, having no idea about how he was going to crawl out this hole. "I had to …"

"Tyson you look like you've just come out of an oven." Max lifted his finger to point at his sweating forehead. "And you're cheeks are sizzling."

He took a deep breath to try and calm the shakiness of his body – Tyson really was scared now, especially when he really didn't want anyone to find out what was happening just yet. Eventually he came up with an excuse that literally saved his ass and he felt proud of himself.

"Kai was hurt from the body guards, so I went to check it for him."

Max gasped and was taken back by the news, "Hurt? Oh man is he okay? Will he still be alright to play?"

A flood of questions left the Draciel wielders mouth and that sent a huge sense of relief through Tyson. _It was good to know that he brought half of the_ truth – He smiled and placed his hand onto his best friends shoulder.

"Trust me Max, that guy won't stop beyblading until he's dead on the floor." The champion answered and hinted at his friend not to worry. But Tyson then began to lead Max out the uncomfortable tension and head towards the warm up grounds of the dome. "Who are you up against again?"

"I'm going against Rick."

"This win is in the bag buddy!" Tyson laughed and turned over his shoulder to double check if his captain was following – the thought of the shower water running down his rival's tense figure to gloss his muscles sent a shiver down the champion's mind. _Who knew a man could look so beautiful despite the deep scars he bared?_

But once his teddy bear brown eyes scanned down the corridor, he knew that Kai wasn't going to rush for nobody or nothing after what just happened.

"I don't know Tyson. Kai hasn't been himself lately, we've all noticed it." Max spoke, bringing Tyson back to life from his imagination. He also noticed the slight tightening of Tyson's hand on his green t-shirt. "He can't even last ten minutes in the dish without his beyblade burning out. Kenny said he's lost control…"

Tyson interrupted him, "Max, you should never under estimate Kai. He's not my rival for nothing." He winked and pulled his hand away from his teammates t-shirt. "Besides, if he heard anyone say that to him, I think he'd beat them up as well as himself." He finished and stepped into the warm up grounds to see his teammates.

Rei lit up and smirked dryly. "It's nice to see that you're fashionably on time." He greeted and held his hand out for Tyson to latch on to.

"Being this famous, we are allowed too." Tyson teased and turned his attention to Kenny, who looked very blue and stressed. _Please tell me that he's not worried about Kai too?_

"How will I break it to Kai that Rei is going to go up against Michael?" Kenny mumbled to Max who sat down beside him on the team bench. "He will demand a reasoning why and I don't want to be the one to tell him."

Rei loaded his launcher and gently nudged the champion to catch his gaze back to him. "Let's have a warm up Tyson." He challenged and walked to the other side of the dish.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone for your support, I've had emails and private messages telling me to update this story xD. So I apologise for the late update – I admit I had a little writers block, but once I got writing the idea soon came straight back to me. **Lots of love LittleAGranger.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 5 – Kai's Reality Check.**

"Who will be demanding a reasoning for what?"

 _There was that dreaded question. Kenny really has dug his own grave now and Kai was about to push him into whilst shovelling in the dirt_ – Tyson thought to himself and refused to take his innocent eyes off Kai, who by now was standing behind the Chief with an intrigued expression on his pale face.

Kai wasn't stable enough to hear the reply and the Granger knew it. Perhaps Tyson's nightmare last night was the warning for it too and by now, that's all the champion could relate too.

"Kai! It's so nice to see that you're okay." Max attempted to lighten the mood with his cheerful American voice. "Tyson told me that you had hurt yourself. Is it all fixed now…"

"Why isn't anyone answering me?" The Dranzer holder blanked the Draciel wielder and growled impatiently at Kenny – who slowly turned around to face the lone-wolf in a shaky gesture.

He held his closed laptop close to his chest and gasped. "Kai. We…" The beyblade whizz just couldn't spit out the bad news. The brunette just knew that the aggressive beyblader wouldn't take it well and nobody liked his temper.

But the only person who could tell him straight without fear striking him was Rei. The Nekojin stepped forward and placed his hand onto the bluenette's broad shoulder. He gazed his serious caramel eyes into the fire that was burning in Kai's eyes – on the inside, it did encourage the Drigger wielder to be more prepared for the unpredictable, but he was calm and cool on the outside.

The Chinese male stated, "Kai, you're not well to beyblade. We all think you need to sit on the bench for this one and rest."

Suddenly Kai's pupils narrowed and the glans in his throat swelled up to limit the air intake into his lungs. He clearly wasn't impressed and it affected the tension in the dome's atmosphere.

Tyson was cringing and Kenny was almost hiding behind Max. Nobody really knew where to put their faces as Kai took a moment or two to react to the reality check.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm vulnerable?" Kai asked in a stone cold tone and shifted his eyes from Rei to focus on Kenny. _Why didn't the little bastard tell me sooner?!_ – He registered to himself, disappointed that the Chief never presented Kai with the honest facts.

Instead they all hid it from him - why else would Tyson walk in the backstage room to check on him? It all made sense now. Kai shrugged Rei's hand off his shoulder and began to shake with temper. He was about to erupt and do some things he just may regret~

But it was the Japanese champion who stepped forward to attempt to sooth the confused beyblader. "Look, Kai you can have my match. I'm not in the mood to beyblade that big headed American anyways." Tyson spoke out in a soft tone, pitying his greatest rival and his potential new crush.

Max's jaw flew open and Rei rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Tyson was being too soft now.

Meanwhile Kenny nodded a no at Tyson. "You can't do that Tyson, Kai isn't strong enough!" He snapped and went numb when he knew that Kai's death glare had fixed upon him. That glare was enough to turn a weak man into stone.

"Shove your pity…"

"Kai!" Tyson sternly replied. "I'm trying to help you out here. Get in the dish against Michael and prove everyone wrong."

"I'm going back to the hotel. Good luck in your match."

 _It's just like how my nightmare started!_ – The Dragoon beyblader concluded and reached out to grab Kai by the wrist uncontrollably to prevent him from leaving the team's side. Those tears that Tyson thought were all cried out returned, and his emotions got the best of his stubborn mind.

He didn't want the Russian to leave; Tyson was frightened that he wouldn't see him again. So he was willing to do everything in his power to make sure that Kai stayed – even if it mean't that Tyson had to sit on the bench with a new injury or…..two…or five.

"Over my dead body are you going to that hotel on your own Kai Hiwatari." He yelled possessively and pulled on his wrist joint sharply.

 **SMACK!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I originally wanted to put this story on hold whilst I finish up some other stories and crack on with my university work, but after reading through my notes I felt obligated to get back on track :O. I've sprained my wrist so I'm really sorry if there are any obvious typos or mistakes. I'm supposed to be resting the injury, but it wouldn't be me if I listened to someone or did as I was told xD. So let me know what you think and thank you for your support – **Little A Granger~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 6 – Bench!**

"Oh for goodness sake Kai." Rei snapped and bent down to pick up his deputy captain from the dome ground. "Was there any need to punch him in the face?"

No there wasn't, but it was a huge sense of relief for Kai – Tyson acknowledged the drastic change in the atmosphere's tension and a faint cocky smile appeared upon his dry lips. The Dragoon holder shrugged Rei's support off him and he stood up firmly like a proud champion.

"Oh look, I'm injured. It looks like I am the one who's benched." He exclaimed sarcastically and watched his rival turn around to glare him like a livid predator who was about to attack again. Oh the Japanese beyblader was loving every minute of this, but he did prove a point. Kai was going into that ring wither everyone liked it or not.

Max's pupils widened and his figure slouched. "You cannot be serious. Just when you think that Tyson couldn't do anything more outrageous. He provokes and plans this." He raised his hands and let them sloppily slap off his orange trousers.

Nobody could understand the bond between the two rivals, but all everyone did know was that you left them to deal with their own business without interruption. That was until it got too far of course, just like this scenario.

"You are still beyblading against Michael Tyson." Kenny snapped and sat on the bench to open up his laptop. "We will lose…"

"And who put you as captain?" Tyson barked back at the Chief; sick of everyone under estimating his biggest competitor. "Besides, I feel dizzy and sick, I'm not beyblading today. Can someone get me some tissue for my nose?"

"Yea sure Tyson." Rei walked over to his bag pack to pull out his emergency supply of pocket tissues. "That was a really dishonourable thing to do for the team."

"I don't care. I know Kai will prove you all wrong." Tyson sat down on the bench and placed a velvet soft tissue against his nose to soak up all the fresh and warm red liquid that came flooding out. It sent a shiver down his spine when he now realised that a doctor would have to come and check over him.

It was one of those moments where the Granger could walk up to the Dranzer wielder and really give him what for – but for some reason, his heavy and soft heart told him to refrain from doing just that. _Maybe he was starting to realise how Kai was feeling – torn and unpredictable about these unexpected dangerous emotions._

Tyson felt sick and his emotions were rocketing through the roof, but Kai couldn't see that. All the Russian could sense was his frustration that was flaring from Tyson's figure. It put a strain on him even more when his empty crimson eyes spotted the swollen wound on his crushes innocent face.

 _They're right, he didn't deserve that~_

He sighed heavily and swallowed the saliva in his mouth forcefully. "Fine, I will replace you Tyson. But afterwards, I am leaving the team." Kai pulled his Dranzer beyblade and launcher from his belt and he loaded it. He was ready for his warm up with Rei.

* * *

It was the final half hour break between the two teams as they prepared themselves for the final beyblade match – Kai Hiwatari vs Michael Parker, a match that the whole world has been curious to see. It was is the outsiders had heard about Kai's problems before he did.

The air in the dome felt like an inhale of a suffocating and deadly gas every time Kai took a deep breath. He was struggling to cope with all this pressure building up on his toned shoulders – it got that bad that the blue haired male demanded to be left alone for the remaining minutes until the match.

Rei had won his match against Eddy, Max had drawn with Rick and now it was up to Kai to win it for the Bladebreakers.

He leaned his head backwards against the white concrete wall and he slowly slid his figure down on to the ground. His body was numb and his breathing was quickening – he was struggling to keep his self-control.

But just as the lone-wolf was about to drown in his self-pity when he locked his eyes onto his Dranzer beyblade in his hands, he registered the sound of the backstage door opening and closing smoothly.

 _Who else would just walk in and out the room without being invited? Perhaps it's the same companion who walk run into my bedroom at night to hold me_ – Kai twitched to himself with his heart sinking into his uneasy stomach.

"You are working yourself up too much." Tyson crouched before him and reached out his hands to wrap them around his Dranzer beyblade in Kai's grasp. He then pulled up their hands and he placed his dry lips upon them gently. "Don't let it all get to you Kai. Learn to accept what's going on and move on like you always do…"

"I am trying!" Kai snapped with sweat gathering upon his pale forehead. "But this feeling I have, it's been so much stronger than the other emotions I've had to ignore."

The injured champion then cracked a weak smile and held their hands against his jawline. "I know how you feel Kai, I really do." Tyson sat down on the ground so they were eyelevel.

"Then why did you make me punch you?" Kai struggled to spit out with guilt trembling in his veins. That punch hurt Kai more than it probably did Tyson – like a knife jolted in to his throat, Kai's glans swelled up again.

"Because sometimes it's the best way to get each other's attention." The Dragoon wielder laughed faintly. He leaned closer to the point that Kai's quickening breaths brushed against his hungry lips. "Look, if you win, I will take you out for dinner. Like a date and I will pay for EVERYTHING."

"Oh give me a break." Kai rolled his eyes and slowly began to relax. "What do you know about dates…"

"A lot more than you think." Tyson winked and daringly pecked his lips onto Kai's. "Now get out there and prove to the world that you are my worthy rival for a reason."

* * *

 **A/N:** After catching up on my reading around the beyblade community – I can't help but admire how each individual represents Kai and Tyson so uniquely. No TyKa yaoi story is the same no matter how similar the story lines are. But anyways, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited the story recently. **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S: My wrist is a lot better now so a huge thank you to everyone for the comments. I always get emotional when I read the caring comments.** You guys were a lot more sympathetic than my boyfriend xD. He suggested that I threw a ' **pity party**.' Hahaha. Oh you wait till that git has hurt himself… I'll be blowing on the ' _get well soon'_ balloons until I have no air left in my little lungs.

 **TyKa's Flower –** _Buddy, I will wait forever for your updates too x~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 7 – Dranzer's Meltdown**

Staring at his beyblade spinning in the centre of the dish stubbornly, the Hiwatari just couldn't find that connection he once had with beloved Dranzer. It's as if the bit-beast didn't agree with his mixed emotions that he was feeling. Maybe the phoenix just wasn't used to the new ' _lovesick'_ mush. The creature was used to a strong and withdrawn young man who had a point to prove in life. But now it's as if Kai's ambition had gone straight out the window because he'd admitted his weak feelings for Tyson.

The worthy rival who was standing in the way of Kai and the legendary success of becoming the best beyblader that had ever lived. After all, in Dranzer's view, Kai deserved the legendary success he'd worked so hard to gain.

"Come on Dranzer." Kai hissed amongst himself and closed his eyelids to hide the pain that he was experiencing. If he lost this match, he knew he wouldn't forgive himself easily.

But after a deep moment of thinking whilst being under pressure, the Bladebreaker captain tilted his head back to embrace the sounds of Michael's blade crashing into Dranzer. He's was really drilling into the phoenix to ware Dranzer down even more.

 _Why isn't the bit-beast doing as it's told? I don't feel unstable as I did last night. I'm not alone anymore, I want to go on that date too_ – Kai bit down on his dry lower lip.

Then it hit him.  
Dranzer was jealous.

The loyal creature was used to having Kai's full attention; she shared the desire to become the best. Yet these weak emotions were destroying everything they both had ever dreamed of: _Holding that trophy up in the air whilst sticking up his two middle fingers to the Hiwatari family. Power, acceptance and justice - that is what they dreamt of on good night._

Suddenly Kai's eyelids flew wide open and his heart jumped with glee. "You are jealous." He lowered his head to focus on his Dranzer beyblade.

"Me? Jealous of you? You have got to be kidding me." Michael laughed and folded his arms cockily. "Dude, it's a disgrace to say that you are the only worthy rival of 'Tyson Granger.' Finish him off!"

 _Disgrace? Jealous? Lovesick? Tyson…_ – The blue beyblade then stopped spinning on the spot and remained up straight for a second.

"Shut up Michael." Kai snapped feeling humiliated at this point, despite that he refused to show it. "You'll get what you deserve when I'm done playing with you."

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly become unbearable for everyone who was witnessing this fight. People were on the edge of their seats and the commentator just couldn't find the words to describe this situation. It was shocking and tongue twisting.

Meanwhile at the bench, the Bladebreakers were falling to pieces as they knew this match should have ended ages ago. Rei was leaning against the dome wall with an unimpressed expression on his face. Max was jumping and shouting encouragement to his captain. Kenny was shaking his laptop and Tyson was seconds away from running over to bitch slap his secret lover in front of the world.

"Huh?" The PPA Allstarz captain muttered and turned his attention back to the dish. "Trygle! No!"

"KAI COME ON!" The Dragoon holder screamed at the top of his lungs, sick of this drama. He clenched his fists and began to take deep breaths to remain 'calm' as possible. "He should have destroyed Michael by now. I just don't get it Kenny."

"Didn't you hear what he just said? It's Dranzer." The brunette beyblade whizz replied, hinting at Tyson to shut up and listen more often. "She's unsettled about something."

"Dranzer? What the hell can that bird be upset about?"

"Tyson, uh…" The Draciel wielder's pupils widened and he started to scan his surroundings. "I think we need to get out of here, now."

"Why?" The champion turned around to face his American friend with a confused expression on his face.

Dranzer was angry and she'd had enough. The beyblade began to spin again and the phoenix rose from the still beyblade like a Goddess who had a punishment to give. She glanced down to the Bladebreakers and screeched loudly at the top of her lungs. The room shook and the temperature plummeted sky high.

Kai took a big step back and shielded his face with his hands. The flames were so vibrant and violent that people in dome had to run to the nearest exit to avoid being burnt (that's if they got lucky).

By now Michael's beyblade had crashed into the blue spinning object – to only result in his Trygle being vaporised. The only item Dranzer spared in fury was the bit-beast chip and that lay against the ground of the cracking dish.

 _Here we go, her first tantrum_ – The Russian deep down was loving every minute of this. It was like his connection with his best friend had been brought to life once more. He felt fit and strong with joy sparkling within his eyes.

"Yea, let's go." Rei demanded and rushed over to the team to force them out the nearest exit corridor. "Tyson, now isn't the time to mess around! Get out of here now!"

"Kai!" Tyson yelped as he ran over to his opponent worriedly. He wanted to make sure he was okay.

But the closer the dark haired male stepped, the more danger he put himself in. Tyson forced himself to halt when his figure was inches away from being caught a light by Dranzer's angry flames.

Flames travelled across the dome floor and trapt Kai within a hot box – he was unreachable to any human being.

"Tyson go, I have this under control." Kai explained in an amused tone. "I will catch up with the team another time."

"Under control?!" The champion mocked and pointed to the now evacuated that was crumbling to pieces. "What part of this do you have under control Kai!?"

Tyson began to prepare his beyblade launcher to end this dramatic situation. But just when he aimed the shot to crash into the Dranzer beyblade, the bit-beast fired his hot feather at his hand – burning him dearly.

"AH!" He screamed and naturally dropped his launcher. "That bird just struck me!"

"I SAID GET LOST TYSON!"

Hearing his captain scream at him angrily felt like a knife being stabbed into his throat – Tyson just didn't have a clue as to what was going on, yet he wanted to understand so he could help find a solution and end this nightmare.

Rushing over to his faithful friend to pick up his loaded beyblade launcher, Rei possessively latched his hand onto his deputy captain's shoulder to pull him towards the exit. "You are lucky we care about you Tyson." The Drigger wielder growled in a low tone and pushed him onwards to run for their life.

"I just don't want him to get hurt Rei! I care too much to see him in a hospital bed…"

"Less talking, more running Tyson!"

The flames spread throughout the building, setting off smoke alarms and sprinkles across the hallways. It was if the angry bit-beast was trying to chase someone out of someone's life.

Tyson was being chased out of Kai's life.

Running down the corridors like a headless chicken who didn't fancy being barbequed, the confident Japanese male was falling behind Rei who had disappeared around the corridor corner. His eyes moistened and his stomach wrenched with guilt – he didn't want to leave Kai, he really didn't.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think we'd all be jealous if someone we had to ourselves started to spread their wings. I really wanted to make this chapter special, so it took me a while to think of an idea to spice up the drama even more. The next chapter will feature another flash back guys, so don't be too disappointed that I'm not going to give away the result of Tyson and Kai just yet ;). **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S – I will edit this chapter at a later date, my eyes are exhausted~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 8 – Dragoons patience's runs thin with Dranzer.**

There it was, the exit to Bey-City dome, just meters away.

It looked so far yet so close, but with Dranzer's flames chasing him, the champion had never run so fast in his life. His feet were in an unfamiliar rhythm that pushed him to make it out the door alive. A few times he'd stumble, but Tyson refused to let himself fall.

But once he'd walked into the sunlight and summer fresh air, the Japanese beyblader slowed down and began to pant heavily. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his muscles were pumped. "What the hell was that about!?" Tyson demanded and bent over to place his hands onto his knees. He was exhausted.

"Erm, Tyson."

"What Max?" He replied and lifted his head to look at his American friend. "Uh, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Tyson, you should be dead." The pale Draciel wielder didn't know where to put his pale face. "A door flew into you and a large part of the dome roof collapsed onto you."

The uneasy champion nodded a no and shrugged off Max's statement. "Nothing touched me Max.." He was interrupted by the Chief.

Kenny pushed through the crowds that stood in despair as they watched their beloved local stadium fall to the ground. Yet a few faces lit up when they realised that their world champion had made it out alive and well.

"He's right Tyson!" The brunette male rushed over with his laptop open. "And where is Kai?!"

Tyson's chestnut brown eyes narrowed and he straightened himself up to look over his shoulder at the rubble remains of the stadium. A few flames were dying out and smoke plastered the air in that area to make it impossible to see anything that had taken place.

"He didn't make it out did he?" Kenny twitched with his body tensing. "No, what am I saying. Of course Kai made it out, he's strong and intelligent. But how the hell did you make it out alive Tyson!?"

 _He's not there_ – Tyson ignored the fresh air brushing against his open flesh wound on his hand. So many questions and panic thoughts rushed through his clouded mind. Slowly his eyes began to moisten again and his heart raced within his chest. Suddenly that adrenaline rush in his veins faded into fear. _Where is Kai?_

He'd switched off the world around him just to focus on that one thought. _Where is Kai?_

"Kenny, he had a blue sphere around his entire body to protect him." Max answered the question for his deputy captain. He was shaken up by the situation too and he was struggling to breathe steadily. "When he was running down that corridor, the dome roof collapsed down onto him yet he doesn't have a scratch on him."

"A blue sphere?" Kenny then turned his head into the crowds to notice that Rei had just arrived. He had burns and scratches on his figure. "Are you okay Rei?"

"I'm fine." He answered with a hint of pain in his smooth voice. "Tyson?"

Yet once his caramel eyes locked onto the champion before him, Rei laughed in relief and hugged the Granger tightly. "You didn't keep up with me. I thought you were a goner Tyson." He confessed and blinked back the tears forcefully.

Stubbornly Tyson pushed away from the Drigger blader and refused to take his eyes off the mess. "Where is Kai?" That was all he could spit out his drying mouth. _Why isn't he standing here with us?!_

Just when the Japanese male went to run over to the remains of the stadium, he was held back by the force of an ambulance team. Now it really felt like game over, especially as Tyson now was being dragged into an emergency vehicle to be transported straight to the hospital with his teammates.

"WHERE IS KAI!?" Tyson's voice got louder and harsher. He went to open the emergency vehicle door to escape, but the clever men had locked it beforehand.

Over and over Tyson slammed down the handle to open the door, but it was hopeless. He fell down onto the ambulance floor and began to cry whole heartedly. "How can you all just sit there and not feel guilty about this?" He exclaimed passionately and buried his face within his sore hands.

Max wanted to place his hand onto his best friends tensing shoulder, but he didn't have the nerve to face Tyson's temper. Instead all he could do was helpless scan his sea blue eyes down to his shaky palms in his lap. It was heart breaking for the entire team, but it just had to be Tyson who expressed the shock more vibrantly.

* * *

Within the hospital, the deputy captain has to be restrained as the health team struggled to treat his wounds and shock.

Meanwhile the others were sat in the waiting room – awaiting for some news to shed some light on Kai's situation. Nobody could bare this tension that was mounting on their swollen minds. They had already been treated for their wounds and they couldn't bare the shouts and screams from Tyson's treatment room, echoing down the corridors of the hospital.

"Maybe he's right. We should have all went into that rubble to find Kai…"

"Don't think like that Max." Rei cut Max off and huffed impatiently. His burns and scratches that were dressed seemed to throb the more the Drigger holder thought about them. He then added, "Kai wouldn't do the same for any of us. We all know that the only person Kai would run back into that rubble for would be Tyson."

"You think so?" Kenny leaned forward and asked.

"Have you all not noticed how close they have been over the past 24 hours?" The Nekojin slowly cracked an insecure smile. "They have the strangest bond I have ever known."

Slowly a tear rolled down the broad American's cheek. "I don't know Rei, Kai is our captain. He wouldn't have stood there and watch that happen to any of us. Well, I'd like to think he wouldn't anyways." He then jumped at Tyson's latest shout that echoed down the corridors.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!"

"We all want to think like that." Rei spoke and scanned his eyes over to Kenny's laptop screen – he was trying to research about the blue sphere that was protecting Tyson during the collapse of the building. Then it jogged a thought within his memory. "You know, there is one thing I noticed about Tyson when I hugged him. His right pocket was glowing."

"It was Dragoon who was protecting him." Kenny announced with his stomach wrenching. He wanted to be sick. "Do you think that at a later date, Dragoon will want to make Dranzer pay for her actions today?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I said there would be a flash back in this chapter, but I kinda changed my mind after thinking more about the plot – so that flashback will feature in a later chapter. Anyways, I have literally just scolded my finger tips on fresh hot coco, so it's been a nightmare to proof read and correct xD. (This is where all my readers and friends are like: * _slaps forehead_ * "For fuck sake Ann!) Stay tuned for another chapter guys, I will update as soon as I can. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:  
** Angel Devastation  
Nezumi84  
Tyka's Flower  
Adbhut  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko (RPS).


	9. Chapter 9

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 9 – Messages In The Music**

 _"You are finishing training early again today? What the hell man?!"_

 _"If you don't shut up Granger, I will make you run all around Bey-City until you pass out…"_

 _"Oh I'd pay to see that." Tyson grinned and followed the Hiwatari to his bedroom space in the dojo. "Why are you finishing early? Just answer me and I will leave you alone."_

 _Kai growled at the champion's stubborn attitude as he walked in to the bedroom and went straight to the bedside table draw to pull out some strong pain killers. He perched himself on to the edge of the bed and placed the items in his mouth before sipping some water out the bottle in his right hand._

 _He embraced the solid objects travelling their way down his muscular stomach. The feeling was satisfying, especially when the aftermath of the strong pills were yet to come: a numb body, a dribbling mouth and an exhausted mind that just shuts down into a deep sleep. It was more enjoyable than suffering in this painful life._

 _"You have another migraine don't you?" stated Tyson feeling helpless as he could only just stand there and watch._

 _The blue haired male ignored the stupid question and removed his black tight t-shirt, he enjoy the soothing sensation of the rooms temperature invade his warm flesh. "Shut the curtains then get out Tyson. I'm going to sleep." Kai commanded coldly and refused to spare him a glance._

 _A heavy sigh left the Japanese male's throat and he did as he was asked. But he still didn't feel comfortable about leaving Kai on his own in this state. He was always frightened that one day his captain would never wake up again._

 _He would either overdose on the drugs he was taking or his brain would burn out._

 _This needs to stop, especially as there was a tournament match next week against the All Starz._

 _This thought had been troubling Tyson for a while, but he preferred to keep it to himself. "Hey, want to know what I listen to when I am feeling down?" He paused when Kai lay down on the bed. "Daniel Bedingfield – I can't read you."_

 _Now the penny had finally been dropped, the champion closed the door behind him and bit down on his lower lip._

 _Oh Kai, come on man~_

* * *

"Urgh, where am I?" The young champion groaned loudly as he sat up straight in the hospital bed. He placed his hand onto his head and squinted in pain. "I feel like someone has swung a baseball bat over my head."

Kenny jumped at the sudden movement but cracked a weak smile. He hadn't moved from Tyson's side since the young male had stepped foot into this hospital. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of the doctors gave you an impatient whack Tyson. You were really playing them up." He answered honestly and watched his loyal friend adapt to his new surroundings.

He was in a hospital room with just the Chief sitting next to him in an uncomfortable chair. The expression of disappointment then registered across the Dragoon wielders face when he realised that Max or Rei was no longer around.

 _Had they got fed up and ditched him?_

"I wasn't that bad." He muttered with his brown eyes moistening again. "But why isn't the team here with me?"

The young brunette then stood up from the seat and held his laptop to his chest tightly. "Tyson, Rei and Max aren't here because the police have found Kai. He's alive." Kenny struggled to explain that without a croak entering his throat.

And Tyson fed off the negative energy. He didn't know wither to be pleased or devastated about the news. One minute it was good, and then the way the story was told wasn't the pleasing. He sat up straight and wrapped his hands together within his lap.

"Go on, where did they find him Kenny?" Tyson questioned, bracing himself for another break down. "Is he stable?"

The Chief nodded a yes then picked up Tyson's lucky cap from the bedside. "Kai was fine under the rubble Tyson. But it's the police, they have arrested him for multiple charges. Not just criminal damage, but for being too dangerous with his bit-beast…" He was interrupted by the Japanese male's outrage.

"THEY CANNOT DO THAT!"

And he was off again.

"Tyson, Kai Hiwatari could have killed someone! And that someone would have been you if it wasn't for Dragoon!" Kenny shouted over him and placed the cap onto Tyson's hands. "Your bit-beast has been glowing all day too; I think Dragoon is angry with Dranzer. So just head my warning when I say – Do not spin that beyblade until this all dies down."

Tyson threw his lucky cap up the wall in temper and jumped out of the hospital bed. "I am going to see Kai right now! What happened was not his fault Kenny." He snapped and then to pull his Dragoon from his belt.

Yet when his hands skimmed across the leather object – his Dragoon was missing and his heart skipped a dangerous beat.

"You have taken my Dragoon from me." Tyson twitched and slowly turned around to face the genius. By now, he was seeing red. "Why?"

Kenny jumped at Tyson's loud shout and the youngster was doing his best to stay strong, but his body began to tremble from the unpredictable tension in the atmosphere. "Tyson, I had no choice. Mr Dickinson has taken all of our beyblades. He said we can have them back when it all this drama dies down."

"You people are so fucking stupid! It's not our bit-beasts with the problem Kenny, it's that fucking bird! I thought you even clicked on to that in the stadium!"

With that said, the chief bent down to the ground to pick up his bag pack and he was preparing himself to leave. He'd had enough of Tyson's hot temper. Kenny just wanted to go home and phone the others to check up on Kai. It was all just too much for him to handle at the moment.

"This is your entire fault Tyson. You insisted on that Kai should beyblade today and we all trusted you. But like always – your plan fails and we all end up picking up your pieces."

Kenny walked out the room and left the champion to react to the comment in his own way. It did hurt him that he had to be so honest and blunt towards his friend, but it was the only time Tyson would ever listen.

Yet as he was walking down the corridor towards the hospital exit, a little thought continued to echo within Kenny's mind.

 _Why did Tyson cry in his sleep? And why does he continuously humming that song?_

* * *

 **A/N:** I had an unstable night two days ago and this chapter is inspired by that a little. But I am okay now, I am just spending less time online and more time out in the real world. I promise you, when you have been writing for as long as I have, it does get to you at times. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:  
RPS  
Adbhut  
Tyka's Flower.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 10 – Kai's been unwell for a while~**

 **Hours later~**

 _How many nightmares must a human being fight in order to feel free from the past? – The blue haired male thought to himself as he struggled to reach over to the bedside table to pick up his IPod Nano. He wanted to turn off this shit Daniel Bedingfield song off before the words in the song really got to him. He'd already fell asleep with the song echoing within his mind._

 _Yet no matter how hard he pushed himself to reach for the item, his muscles just were not responding. That shit medication must be still in my system – He gasped and squinted with displeasure when the saliva from his mouth trailed its way down his numb face to his eardrum._

 _The sensation of the warm liquid entering his eardrum made his stomach churn violently. Kai wanted to be sick, but he hadn't got the energy too._

 _His head dug deeper into the pillow and the darkness of the room was starting to laugh at him. This was the price he was paying for telling everyone to '_ _ **piss off**_ _.' But just when his crimson eyes began to moisten with devastation, a light entered the room and it demolished those dancing demons in the shadows._

 _"Kai." Tyson gasped and darted over to his captain in distress._

 _The blue haired Russian gasped heavily and shifted his weightless head over to the Japanese male. He couldn't feel the relief draining through his body, but Kai mentally felt so much freer now Tyson was here._

 _The world champion removed the earphones from Kai's ears and turned his iPod off. "Are you alright? Urgh, I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." Tyson commented with his heart rising into his throat. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing before him – a strong man who was letting his past destroy him._

 ** _This has to stop! And I will help him defeat these demons, no matter how long it takes!_**

 _Tyson shifted the edge of his fingerless glove against Kai's warm saliva to wipe it up smoothly. "I'm not letting you take those tablets anymore Kai." He added and bit down on his lower lip as he shifted his eyes over to the bedside table – there they were, the little monsters._

 _"And to make sure I follow through with my word, I'm flushing them down the toilet."_

 _"Uh!" Kai groaned in protest and did everything in his power to fight this numbness again. He tried to lift his arm to grab a hold of Tyson's wrist to stop him, but the weakness overpowered him once again._

 _"Like you can stop me now Kai." The Dragoon controller then got to work -he walked to the other side of the bed and crouched down to pick up the drugs. "You look like you should be in a nut house. Not standing beside me on this team."_

 _"Ty….. Tyson!"_

 _Tyson rolled his crumbling brown eyes and he remained strong as he strolled into the next door bathroom. A flush later, the broad male walked back into the room with a determined expression on his sculptured face._

 _"It's time to do what I should have done a long time ago Kai, get tough on you." He explained and sat on the bed next to his fragile captain. "I'm not moving from this spot until those tablets have left your system."_

 _How far will he let his self-consciousness push him? Until he can't cope with living? Come on Kai._

 _From that day, something new struck within Kai's broken and frozen heart. He finally felt a pulse strive through his toned figure and his eyes light up with emotion at the champion who was picking him up. He fell for him, but he just couldn't find it within him to accept or understand it~_

* * *

Now it was the other way around, Kai couldn't repay the favour to assist the broken Granger. Instead all he could do was sit and sulk within the Japanese mansion which his Grandfather owned.

The blue haired male was under a curphew until the authorities were finished with him. Though that was only 48 hours, it felt like the longest 2 days of his life. The Dranzer beyblader felt trapt and confused, but his body was prepared for the unexpected – sticking up his two fingers and escaping the curphew.

He knew it would be crossing a new boundary that he'd never stepped before, but the thrill of seeing Tyson again was worth the rush of breaking the law.

As the hours slowly passed, Kai sat on the front room sofa like a king who was waiting to be excused from this pointless investigation. He had better things to do and these morans were delaying everything. Still the Bladebreaker captain didn't have a clue as to what was ahead.

The recovering Russian with depression lifted his head when he finally registered what one of the detectives asked of him. "You want what?" He wanted the chief to reinforce his sentence.

The aged man held out his hand towards the Russian and wiggled his fingers. "Give me your beyblade Kai. You may be able to recover the item after the investigation." He repeated impatiently.

"You will have to kill me." Kai lowered his head and closed his eyes. He honestly then added, "Dranzer isn't safe to be held right now."

Which was true, the angry fire beast was burning anyone that came into contact with her space, even her owner, Kai – who wanted to throw the item up the wall in temper. Still no matter how angry he was with the bitbeast, he still adored her like a sister and he was willing to forgive Dranzer within a heartbeat.

"Mr Hiwatari, hand me the beyblade, then we will give you some privacy to change out the torn clothing you are wearing."

"I said no! Are you deaf!"

"Urgh. I heard you were a difficult one." The police chief then turned around to his assistant and leaned his head towards Kai's direction. "Restrain him whilst I remove the blade from him with force."

A heavy huff left Kai's dry throat and his scolded body went numb as the two assistant forced the Hiwatari onto his feet and held him still. "You won't have it will you?" He grinned devilishly and watched the inspector remove the blue beyblade from his warm keychain on his blue trousers.

But within seconds, the aged male's widened and his lips parted. "You weren't joking." He gasped and dropped the beyblade on to the mansion floor.

"I told you so." Kai shrugged off the assistants and opened his eyelids to scan his crimson eyes over the inspectors hand – it was crisp. **Good~** "Now where is the team?"

"Why is she doing that? None of the others bit-beasts were this complicated." The head inspector gasped and clenched his burnt hand. "But Mr Hiwatari, you can go get changed now and then come back to answer a few questions. Are you satisfied with the dressing of your wounds that the doctor has provided…"

"Urgh. Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you everyone for the get well soon messages, I am a lot better than what I was. But my God, wouldn't we all want a friend like that in our lives? I'd love a Tyson to just walk up to me and give me a bitch slap to wake up (I'd tackle him to the floor afterwards mind you aha). But anyways, now we know what the Hiwatari adores the bones of the Granger ;) Isn't it the cutest scene you could read!? Dedicated to my fiancée. **Little A Granger.**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **KinomiyaHiwatari  
Tyka's Flower  
Angel Devastation  
Adbhut  
RPS  
Chibidou**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 11 – Don't you forget about me!**

Climbing down the drain pipe like a rebellious teenager who was disobeying his curphew, the dual haired beyblader wearing dark clothing jumped down onto the flower bed beneath him – crushing the odd rose or two by his size 8 feet.

The light in the bedroom flicked on footsteps began to echo within the silence of the night. "Hey, where's he gone?" The voices from up above him spoke with concern.

A smug grin glued to his lips from ear to ear - Kai was ready to do what he did best, run away and do what he wanted to do without anyone standing in his way. His heart pounded an uneven rhythm as he darted across the mansion lawn to make his way over to the 8ft stone fence. This place was so secluded from society and it almost felt suffocating whenever someone looked out the luxurious room windows from the inside.

But that never stopped Kai and it never will.

Easily he climbed over the hurdle and embraced the freedom of the city streets. His breathing pattern adapted to his lungs demands and his muscles began to relax when his brain registered the change in the atmosphere. **He was free until they find him again.**

 _I have to get away~  
.I must go and see Tyson. I have to tell him that I am okay._

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be trouble with the police?" Max gasped as he couldn't believe his eyes. His Bladebreaker captain was walking around the dojo like there was nothing to worry about. The uncontrollable teenager had broken the law and he'd just done it again! "Kai, you need to stop before you end up in prison."

"Save your lecture for someone who cares." Kai snapped and tried to cool himself off by fanning himself with the hoody he was wearing – pinching the material and waving his hand back and forth from his chest.

Rei walked in to the front room with a glass of water to hand to Kai. "We did go to your mansion to visit you Kai. But they wouldn't let us anywhere near you." He explained and looked within the bluenette Russian's fiery crimson eyes.

He could sense that the Hiwatari was on the edge, but there was still that fighting flame enlightened within him to keep him going. All he needed was a shovel of coal to really fuel that power within his heart.

"Why aren't you all with Tyson?" He then paused when he watched the Chief walk on to the scene.

The young brunette looked stiff as a statue yet his face told a different story – Kenny was upset. "I try my best to help him, but sometimes it's not enough!" The beyblade whizz exclaimed and swallowed hard.

Max's innocent blue eyes could have rolled out his head at this moment in time. It was just one thing after another and he still just couldn't get over the fact that Kai was right here in front of him. _Oh boy, wait till Kenny sees him_ – The Draciel wielder gasped and braced himself for the shouting.

"It wouldn't be Tyson if he listened." Kai smirked and took a sip of water. "Where is he? I will go talk some sense into him myself."

The room then went silent and Rei itched his right elbow uncomfortably. "Tyson will be on his way home any minute Kai. But you can't wait around here." The nekojin just knew that if Kai went to the hospital he'd get caught and locked up, so he had to be sly with his answers.

"Kai is here?" Kenny finally acknowledged the familiar figure and gasped heavily. He too was in that much shock that he almost dropped his laptop onto the wooden dojo floor. "What are you doing!? Are you insane! Gahh! Kai they will lock us all up if they find you here."

"It took him a while huh?" Max laughed faintly with a sweat drop appearing at the corner of his forehead. "Don't worry Kenny. Kai can take care of himself…"

"Don't make me shout at you too Max Tate!" Kenny interrupted and shot him a sharp look. "Kai you have to leave right now."

 _Wow, someone is getting brave_ – The Dranzer wielder rolled his eyes and finished the last of the water in his glass before handing it back to Rei. "Just tell me where Tyson is and I'll be gone." Kai promised and focused on Kenny to see if he was stupid enough to spit out the 'unwanted' truth that Rei clearly was hiding from him.

 _Oh yes, Kai wasn't stupid, he knew that Rei wasn't giving him the full picture._

"Well Tyson is in hospital Kai because of you! He's been kept behind because he's in that much shock and sadness."

 _So much for a faithful team. Tyson would never have left their sides if they were in hospital, yet they have left his to try and help me. Pathetic_ – Kai then stuck his hands into his dark jean pockets and made his way out the dojo front door.

 **He was going to that hospital wither the world liked it or not!**

Meanwhile the other three team members in the dojo front room just stood in the silence. The silence was so loud that Max placed his hands over his ears and squinted his eyes in pain. He really was struggling to stay calm – he too was losing his self-control.

"I cannot take this anymore." He barked with tears forming underneath his eyelids. "I just want things to go back to normal. What have they done to my Draciel!? He's done nothing wrong!"

Rei placed his hand onto Max's shoulder and sighed heavily once more. He really didn't know what to say. The calmest member of the group too was about to lose his cool. First they hurt his friends and now they take away what was most precious to them – their bitbeasts.

* * *

A/N: Typical of Kai eh? I will update soon as I can guys. It took me a while to write this chapter because once again I had a little bit of a writers block - But that is something Little Granger can recover from quickly xD. Thank you so much for those of you who have been reading the story. **Little A Granger.**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **KinomiyaHiwatari  
TyKa's Flower  
Angel Devastation  
RPS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 12 – The sicky smell.**

Wiping off the blue face paint with tissue that had been stored in his hoody pocket, the Hiwatari was determined to get into that hospital without being noticed for who he truly was. He lifted up his hood to shadow his face and his earring was within his left ear. On his left shoulder was a bag pack full of clothing that belonged to a certain teammate from the Bladebreakers.

The Bladebreaker captain walked through the hospital's entrance like a natural commoner who wanted to visit their 'relative.' Casually he made his way past the receptionist and went straight through the never ending white corridors.

 _That loud mouth will let me know when I'm nearby_ – Kai hoped and lowered his hood when he began to make his way through the wards one by one. Slowly, he went from one side to the other within 40 minutes to search for Tyson.

He covered his eyes at the maternity ward and then ran past the children's section - he couldn't afford to be recognised right now, especially by his youngest and biggest fans.

This Bey-City hospital was huge and so busy that not a single doctor or nurse had the time to spare. They were all dealing with the injured that were caught within Dranzer's temperamental mood swing earlier.

 _Is this why they truly took my Dranzer away from me? To punish me or manipulate me?_ – The Russian questioned to himself as he focused his maroon eyes on the burn unit. Some young people were lying on their hospital beds with fresh bandages wrapped around many areas of their fragile bodies.

His heart sunk into the pit of his stomach and suddenly Kai felt sick. Innocent people were screaming and groaning in pain all because of one jealous bit-beast's desire to keep her owner all to herself.

Now even he was starting to feel angry at his own beyblade. If only Dranzer could feel and see what he could right now~

Guilt stirred its way into the strange recipe building up within Kai's stomach and it didn't go well. His broad body went tense and the water building up within his maroon eyes began to extinguish the fire. Seconds later, he began to urge and he leant himself against the doorframe to keep himself up right.

He did his best to hold back the acid burn that was travelling up his body, but it was too overpowering for him.

Eventually he went to the nearest rest room to release the fluid. Leaning over the toilet like a helpless soul who was on the edge of giving up all together, Kai spat out the last of the vile taste in his mouth and wiped his mouth with his fingerless glove. He flushed the chain and started to take deep breathes.

 _I can't give up now_ – He sighed to himself and twitched from the shaken up nerves. _I have to put everything right~_

"Urgh get off me! I am sure I can make my way to the bathroom without you touching me." The familiar voice snarled with his footsteps heading towards Kai's direction. "What you going to do? Wipe my backside for me? I don't think so."

"Mr Granger we must insist that someone supervises you the entire time. You were in pretty bad shock when you arrived here…"

"I said sign me off and let me get out of here. I want to go home to my friends and family."

"We will soon sir. But we just have to do a few more checks on you."

Not believing his luck, Kai's pupils narrowed and his lips parted slightly. "Urghh." He huffed and turned around to unlock the door so Tyson could walk in.

 _He'll get over the sick smell_ – The Russian beyblader coughed and slide himself along the wall so his figure would be hidden when Tyson opens the door and closes it behind him.

"Then get them over with already!" Tyson finished with the doctors as he opened the bathroom door.

 **SLAM! LOCK!**

Just as the champion turned around to undo the belt on his dark jeans; his brown eyes almost rolled out of his head when he couldn't believe what he was witnessing before him. A familiar looking man was standing before him. _And boy did he look like shit~_

"Kai?" The Granger tilted his head to one side with a curious expression written all over his pale face. "Is that you?"

No longer did Kai have his famous dual blue hair; he'd dyed it a midnight black colour and it really brought out those dangerous maroon eyes. Everything about him was almost unrecognisable – his dress sense looked rough and his face was flushed.

"Keep your voice down Tyson." The captain spoke and bit down on his lower lip when his rival took a deep sniff of the air in the bathroom. "Don't…"

"Have you been sick?!" He urged and slapped his forehead. "Kai, what the hell man!?"

"I said keep your voice down." Kai reached out his hand and forced it onto Tyson's mouth to seal it shut. "And yes, I have been sick. But I will explain everything later."

"It smells." Tyson muttered beneath his rival's hand and reached out his hands to wrap them around Kai's wrist. Tears began to fog the Tyson's view as he registered that his captain was alive and well. He lowered his friends hand and spoke, "I am so glad that you're alright. Oh I was worried sick about you."

"That's not a first." A small smirk creased its way onto the loner's dry lips and he took a deep breath to relax himself once more. "We need to get out of here Tyson. Here put this on."

Kai tossed him the bag pack full of spare clothes and took a step backwards away from Tyson so he could lean against the door to listen for people who were nearby.

"Where are we going Kai?" Tyson asked and pulled out his old grey hoody and blue jeans from within the bag. He then chuckled a little and went further asking, "Anywhere nice?"

"We are going to New York." The dark haired male answered and glanced at the half naked male over his shoulder. Tyson looked more alive out of that cheap bedpan cloth, "It will be difficult for anyone to track us down there."

This was true; it was easy to track down their cell phone location, but it would be difficult to pin-point them out with everyone else who has a mobile phone in the area. There are millions of people who wonder around that city, day and night.

 _So good luck to the bastards who are tracking us down_ – The Russian grinned devilishly. _Oh yes, hanging around with Boris and Voltaire in the abbey had taught him a thing or two about hiding._

It was the perfect hiding place in Kai's mind, especially since he always wanted to purchase a little flat on the high skyscrapers of the city that never sleeps.

"But Kai, I am not leaving without Dragoon or Dranzer."

"We aren't Tyson. We are following the bit-beasts. I overheard the detectives in my house whisper to one another that the beybladers have been sent to USA military for testing. They want them for weapons of mass destruction now, not for their real purpose."

Tyson placed on his hoody and paused for a second. "Jeez, I was expecting you to say something along the lines of: ' _They're going to destroy them._ '

An eyebrow rose on Kai's face and he nodded a no, "That's what they are going to tell us Tyson. So don't believe it." He then opened the bathroom door and twitched once more. The coast was clear for now, but how long for?

 _It was now time to get out the hospital without getting caught~_

* * *

 **A/N:** Only the human race would do something like this * _rolls eyes_ *. After I did some research online about robots fighting the future wars on this planet, it sprung an idea into my mind. What if the military had something in common with BEGA? The next chapter of the boys in New York will be really fluffy guys, so prepare your fans and ice bags xD. **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S:** Thank you everyone for your kind messages regarding my health. I really appreciate it. You, my friends, are such lovely people :) and we need more people like you on this Earth.

 **Thank you for the reviews:  
** Tyka's Flower  
MarchellV  
Adbhut  
Angel Devastation  
KinomiyaHiwatari  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko.

 **Check out their work guys, they are fucking amazing! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 13 – The City That Never Sleeps. (New York)**

Stepping out the taxi like a jelly wobbling all over the plate, Tyson just couldn't control himself. He was cold and now he was slipping on the black ice that was inches away from the road curb. "Urgh! I fricken hate the winter! Kai! Give me your digits dude!" He complained and reached out his gloved hand to latch onto the taxi door to stabilise himself.

By now the American people in the street were laughing at the disguised champion. They couldn't get over how much attention he'd drawn to himself. Eventually though, the Granger did land on his ass and the wet snow soaked its way in through his jeans and boxers.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He sloppily slammed his hands into the snow and huffed aggressively. "I've only been in New York for half an hour and I'm struggling to see how this place is the city of dreams. It's more like a nightmare."

Meanwhile the dark haired Russian paid the taxi driver and stepped up onto the pavement with a blank expression on his pale face. "Get up off the floor before someone recognises your loud trap." He snarled and refused to hold out a hand to the helpless rival on the ground.

A sweat drop appeared into the corner of Tyson's warm forehead as he steadily rose up from the ground. "You are so charming sometimes. Now how far away is this apartment?" He asked and brushed himself off in a proud manner.

"It's a ten minute walk. But if you don't stay firmly on your feet, it will take you an hour."

"Haha, oh you should have been a comedian instead of a beyblader Kai." Tyson twitched and followed his captain down the busy city streets. Self-consciously he kept pulling down his hoody to hide his wet ass, but it was no use – people still would stare and giggle amongst themselves. "The sooner we get there the better."

* * *

Pulling the key out of the front door, the Russian pushed open the door to his new home he'd just purchased. It was located within a smaller skyscraper that was sitting in the heart of New York's Cities finest handful of buildings - a one bedroom with a view that was fit for a five star celebrity.

But as usual, the Dragoon was the most excited to see the place. He darted past the dark haired male and scanned his innocent brown eyes around the scenery. It was so modern and ' _normal'_ looking – _why? I thought Kai was a man who enjoyed living in style because he had the money to splash out~_

"Jeez Kai, it's not bad." Tyson announced and wondered around nosily. He slipped in through the archway and stepped into the kitchen which was linked to the living room too. "But why is it so common looking? You live in a mansion fit for the Queen of England."

The whole team knew that Kai lived within a luxurious mansion located on the outskirts of Bey-City. But none of them had ever visited him until the Dranzer incident happened – it put them off knowing that a man exiled from Russia was probably hiding within that fortress. Kai's Grandfather, a powerful man who didn't approve of Kai's decisions to stay with the Bladebreakers.

 _Yea, he'd be a party killer_ – Tyson bit down on his lower lip to hold in the laughter.

"Tyson, the last time I checked, I remembered where I lived." Kai finally stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it securely. Satisfaction flared through his toned figure was he was pleased with what he was seeing. The flat looked so calm and relaxing. "Anyway, I wanted a calm environment to think properly."

A shrug shifted through Tyson's shoulders as he opened the fridge door. "I have never walked into a place where the fridge is empty." He stated and looked over his shoulder to see that Kai was walking into the kitchen with a carrier bag full of groceries. He emptied the bags items onto the surface.

Eggs, bacon, milk, butter, hot coco and bread. _Is that it?_

"Where's my Coca-Cola I put into the basket?" Tyson questioned. "Did you put it back on the shop shelf?"

"Yes I did because I am sick of hearing you belch and smelling it." Kai smirked and strolled into the bedroom to drop his luggage off in there. He had put up with this animal-like behaviour ever since the pair had stepped foot on to the plane flying from Bey-City to New York.

"Oh come on Kai! I love that stuff!" Tyson protested and huffed like a spoilt child. "Besides, I had to put up with you smelling of sick in the hospital bathroom. And it's not like you brushed your teeth straight after either."

A faint chuckle left Kai's dry throat as he removed his coat and tossed it onto the queen sized bed. "Just stop making the place look untidy Tyson and go sit in the living room." He replied and opened his back pack. Kai didn't pack much, but for the first time in a long time, he'd too forgotten his toothbrush.

 _Shit! Tyson better have one packed for once~_

Oh yes, there were those desperate times on the team when one member would just use another's toothbrush. Rei would use Kai's when he couldn't be bothered to run to the shop from the hotel, Kai would use Tyson's when he didn't want to go back out into the snow and Max would use anyone's that had been dry for a long time. Meanwhile Kenny kept his close for protection, he never forgot his toothbrush.

 **Moments later~**

Walking in the warm and cosy front room with two mugs of hot coco, Kai sat down next to the Japanese male and handed him a drink. "Here." He calmly spoke and curled up to get comfortable on the leather material.

Focused on the view outside of the large glass windows that were on the far side of the living room, Tyson felt a sense of joy that he hadn't experienced in a long time- the thought of being free and so vulnerable in such a big place.

The city lights were beautiful in the darkness, but the winter snow only made the experience more valuable to the Dragoon controller. Yet whilst he was embracing the moment, Tyson had a few questions to ask his captain.

"Why did we leave our cell phones in the hospital Kai?" Tyson asked in an unsure tone. "I want to take a picture of the view to show the guys back home."

The dark haired Hiwatari brushed his thumb against the cups roundness and smiled slightly. "I have told you three times already. I am not telling you again." He explained and tilted his head to one side when he realised that Tyson was now staring out the windows – not once did he blink within the space of 3 minutes.

"What you thinking about?" Kai was desperate to know what was catching Tyson off guard. It was odd for the Granger to not have the television or radio switched on.

Tyson shrugged again, "What is there not to think about Kai? Our bit-beasts have been taken from us to use as weapons against our own mankind. It kinda reminds me of that abbey which we went to in Russia…" He was cut short by Kai's snappy response.

"We will get the bit-beasts back Tyson." He clearly didn't want to hear about that dreadful place right now. Kai paused when Tyson jumped and turned his attention to his leader. "So stop worrying and drink your hot chocolate before it goes cold. Besides, I'm not making you another one."

A soft smile appeared over Tyson's lips as he couldn't believe how supportive and determined his rival was right now. Not only did he have his mind set on getting the bit-beasts back, but he was the one lightening up the mood in the atmosphere for once.

"I know we will get them back Kai." Tyson then sipped his soothing hot chocolate. _Wow, who knew that Kai knew how to make such a delicious chocolate drink!?_

Kai too took a sip of his hot drink and straightened himself out. He desperately wanted to bring up the memories of them both in the Bey-City dome stadium, but he knew it wasn't the right time or place. Instead he thought of a cunning way to get Tyson blushing again.

"I guess you have realised by now that this place is a one bedroom right?"

"I realised that from the moment you opened the door Kai." Tyson answered with that smile only growing more vibrantly on his burning face – he was blushing already. "Let's face it Kai, it's not the first time that we have shared a bed together is it?"

"You make it sound like its routine now."

"Well maybe it is." Tyson laughed and placed his empty cup onto the coffee table below him. He got up off the sofa and began to stretch out his weak arms. "Anyways, I am having the side nearest to the wall."

"Fine, but if you belch or fart once Tyson Granger, you are having the living room sofa." Kai threatened and blinked when his rival laughed again. "It's not pleasant to put up with."

"Oh and you don't do those things either? I'm only human Kai." Tyson threw back at him and grunted with ease as his arm clicked. "But promise me one thing, if you have a nightmare, wake me up too so I can talk to you."

Kai learnt forward and placed down his empty mug onto the coffee table too. "You still think I am weak when I am alone?" He responded with the tension in the atmosphere taking a U-turn.

Tyson turned around and shot Kai a blank expression. "Only an idiot would think you're weak Kai. But I just don't want you to suffer on your own anymore. I thought that would have sunk into your thick skull by now after I flushed those strong pills down the toilet." He crouched down to his rival and looked into those fiery eyes calmly.

The champion went further and said, "Nobody deserves to suffer on their own and we are in this together." He reached out his hand and gently held onto Kai's hand like a soft lover.

 _This is why I have fallen for him_ – Kai's stomach summersaulted and his heart rate picked up. For the first time in a long time, he was speechless and all he could register to do was hold Tyson's hand back firmly.

"That's the spirit Kai." Tyson's eyes were sparkling with emotion as he pulled the rival closer into a tight and loving hug. "We are unstoppable when we are together."

"Together." Kai finally mumbled, sounding a little tongue tied. "I can deal with that."

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
** _Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko  
TyKa's Flower  
KinomiyaHiwatari  
Nezumi84  
Adbhut  
MarchellV_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 14 – Closer~**

 _Running towards the strong winds like a lunatic because the locals in the city were going the opposite way; the Granger refused to let anything get in his way to reach the power source. He dodged cars flying into his direction and shoved people aside to avoid any injuries. He was unstoppable._

 _But once he made it into the heart of New York City, he couldn't believe what was happening. The tornado was covering up a blue glow and Tyson knew that light better than anyone._

 _"Dragoon! What are you doing!?" Screamed the world champion and gasped as his lucky cap blew away into the distance. "You are not a monster! Stop this right now!"_

 _Dust and glass destroyed the pure fresh air, but that didn't stop Tyson's determination to get through to his close friend. Despite that his lungs were giving up on him, he stood firmly on the ground and demanded an answer from his bit-beast._

 _"DRAGOON!"_

 _The tornado then began to evaporate but the strong winds refused to die down. Dragoon appeared before his ex-master with his claws armed to attack. "Get out of my way you foolish boy." His pupils were black and his sharp teeth revealed themselves as he growled ferociously._

 _This wasn't the Dragoon that Tyson recognised. He wanted to be sick with disgust; he couldn't understand why the human race would destroy such an honourable creature. "They've poisoned you Dragoon." Tears began to fog his view and his heart started to pound rapidly within his tight chest._

 _"Don't let them win!" He pleaded whole heartedly._

 _A building to the right of him was beginning to crumble down to the ground, yet Tyson refused to acknowledge it._

 _"We are supposed to be a team!" The first tear rolled down his toned cheek._

 _"Goodbye Tyson." The dark Dragon finished and turned his back to the young teenager to finish his duty._

 _By now the building had collapsed like a fragile vase and the materials were flying into Tyson's direction –shattered glass, sharp metal and broken concrete slashed its way through his delicate skin and clothing._

 _Tyson then helplessly lowered his weight down onto his knees and began to gasp for air. "You wouldn't do that to me would you? Because I certainly wouldn't do it to you Dragoon!" His words were just eroding into the atmosphere as the tornados started to picked up again._

 _Dragoon was gone~_

* * *

"Tyson if you don't wake up, I swear to God..."

Feeling the forceful shoves from his rival who was in the bed next to him - Tyson's innocent eyes flew wide open and he quickly sat up straight against the bed frame. The fresh sweat on his forehead began to trail its way down the side of his face and his muscles were numb because his body couldn't absorbing oxygen fast enough.

"Kai, it was Dragoon!" The Japanese male spat out in a mess and raised his lifeless hands to his head to grab a hold of his dark hair. "He was destroying New York City and he wasn't the same..."

"Tyson I heard everything. I was awake." Kai spoke and grabbed the deputy captain by the wrist to catch his full attention. "Calm down before you have a panic attack."

"A panic attack? Screw that! Kai they are poisoning my Dragoon!"

A heavy sigh left the Hiwatari's dry throat as he really didn't know what to say or do at this point. It was hard work to stabilise the beyblader who was having a meltdown because Tyson wouldn't listen. But once Kai registered the emotion entering within Tyson's panda eyes, he just had to comfort him.

The Russian pulled the broken beyblader closer and wrapped his muscular arms around Tyson's unsteady body.

A blush appeared amongst Kai's cold cheeks and his dry personality went straight out the window. He let his guard down once more to pick up his faithful companion who he adored the bones of.

"I won't let it get that far Tyson." Kai wanted to promise this, but the lone-wolf knew that it would be impossible, so he just embraced the moment for now.

Tyson snuggled his head into Kai's black t-shirt and discovered that the captain's masculine scent seemed to sooth his distraught nerves.

No matter how down or upset the champion was, Kai always managed to pick him back up in his own little dry way. Usually it was a bitch slap or nasty comment, but this time, it was a little softer and delicate.

"Don't let go of me yet Kai." The Dragoon wielder whispered in a calmer tone and closed his eyes.

 _We have switched around_ – Kai processed and bit down on his lower lip anxiously. He finally could understand what it must have felt like to be in his rival's shoes; picking up Kai whenever he was on the edge of giving into the over powering sadness of his life.

Kai knew he was strong, but without Tyson in his life, he'd be a wreck. And he couldn't bear the thought of Tyson falling down into that same hole that Kai was struggling to get himself out of. It is so suffocating and tormenting.

His heart swelled up and his eyes began to moisten. "I won't. I can't." The Russian promised emotionally and lowered his head to place it softly onto Tyson's head – he was resting with him.

"I need you Tyson." Kai cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "Just like you need me."

"It's took you a while to finally realise that Kai." Tyson contributed and cracked a weak smile. "But it's better late than never."

That same smile then appeared upon the loner's lips as he opened one eye to peek at his rival. It was surprising how quickly the Granger could pick himself up once he was comfortable.

Kai lifted his head and placed his lips onto Tyson's drying forehead. "Shut up and go back to sleep Tyson."

"Oh Kai, you just kissed my sweaty forehead…"

"I said shut up." Kai wanted to laugh, but he was too proud. Over the past few days they'd really started to get comfortable with each other.

"If this is your way of saying ' _I love you'_ , then I love you too Kai."

Tyson finally had the courage to take the last step to confirm their strange relationship. And this is all that Kai had ever wanted since he'd let his full guard down in the stadium shower room in front of Tyson.

 _Everything was coming together, all they needed now was their bitbeast and teammates~_

 **End Chapter~**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry the chapter is a little short guys, I had so much planned, but when I actually typed it up, it seemed a little less than I thought ^_^; so my bad. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **Tyka's Flower  
KinomiyaHiwatari  
Adbhut  
Angel Devastation  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko - Thank you for encouraging me to update buddy!  
MarchellV**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 15 – The end of the dead end.**

The next morning, Kai was on the phone to an old relative of his – who usually popped up whenever Kai needed or wanted him. This unique individual was a powerful man in Japan and Russia and his name was **Voltaire Hiwatari.**

Of course they had a rocky relationship, but they had to constantly remind one another about the fact that they were family.

 _"You have some cheek to come to me for help Kai Hiwatari. Pay for your own lawyer with your well earnt money. Besides, why would I fight for that lousy bit-beast that your father gave to you? It never did you any good."_

Kai instantly swallowed his pride about defending Dranzer. He had to what he thought was right before taking the matters into his own hands. Then everything would get ugly.

"What do you mean you won't give me the companies lawyer to retrieve what's mine? I want to take the BBA in a court." He snapped back.

 _"You can take the BBA to court Kai. But it's not in their hands anymore." The aged Hiwatari paused and huffed impatiently. "Must I tell you what is going to happen next Kai? You know exactly what I am about to say."_

The USA had taken the BBA to court and claimed the bit-beasts were too dangerous for the sport. So the ruling was to lock them away until dire needs – war.

"I didn't want to hear it anyways." Kai was dying to growl with impatient too. "Give me a weapon then to take down the USA government. I'm not asking this time Voltaire. I'm demanding it."

Suddenly the sound of a spine chilling laughter travelled its way down the phone; a laughter that the Bladebreaker captain knew too well.

 _"You are having no help from me in this situation. In 3 years' time you will be full-filling your duty of inheriting the company and that will be the last time we speak Kai Hiwatari. So why don't you forget about Dranzer and…"_

"If you don't get me that bit-beast, you will be searching for another heir Voltaire." Kai hung up the phone and threw the gadget up the wall in temper. "What a waste of time and life he really is!"

He ran his hands through his hair and clenched it in frustration and the dark haired male sat down onto the flat sofa. So many thoughts ran through his mind and it was starting to get suffocating.

 _What can I do?_

 _I don't even know where the bit-beasts are!_

Moments later a familiar face walked on to the scene with a towel around his neck. Tyson had just had a shower and he'd overheard half of the conversation whilst he was getting dressed – _but to whom was Kai talking too?_

"Are you okay Kai?" The champion asked and tilted his head softly. It hurt Tyson to see that one of his best friends were in such a state.

 _Let's hope Kai is not in that much pain again, I don't want him to go back to that nasty medication~_

"I could be better." The Russian answered dryly and sat himself up straight to show Tyson that he had his full attention.

Once again Tyson had distracted him with that facial expression – it was filled with so many caring emotions and it made Kai's heart melt every time he witnessed it. The rival looked a knight in shining armour – brave, caring and concerned.

"I know you could Kai." Tyson sat down next to the captain and cracked a weak smile when he spotted the smashed up phone on the floor. "So, who were you on the phone too?"

"Nobody."

 _That response was quick_ – The Granger registered and shrugged it off. _It must have been his lawyer delivering the bad news; I've just got off the phone to mine too._

"Well, what do we do now Kai?"

Instead of answering the question that he too had been thinking about, Kai stood up from the sofa and shrugged. "Order a pizza." He bluntly stated and walked into the bedroom to slam the door closed.

* * *

The next few days were unbearable for the pair as they just couldn't settle or relax.

Tyson was busy looking up the laws of animal testing in the USA and Kai was keeping his attention glued to the news. The captain was more concerned about where the bit-beasts were; meanwhile Tyson was worried about what they could potentially do to the creatures.

 _'Animals are not protected by state law. Therefore they can be exposed to burning, poisoning, starving, smoking, dissecting without painkillers, drowning and electrocuting.'_

He couldn't finish reading the sentence as tears began to fog his view. Weakly, he locked his mobile phone so the evil ink written on that webpage vanished. _Why would they do that to any animal? Never mind my Dragoon_ – Tyson thought to himself with his heart rising into his throat.

Everyone knew that Kai had a little soft spot for animals, but was he too prepared for what he was about to witness?

Slowly he shifted outside onto the balcony and the tears began to slowly stream down his cheeks. He didn't want Kai to see him cry right now, the poor guy was under enough stress as it is. The Hiwatari had no stopped talking and he began to take long walks in the day.

Yet today was different, Kai had been in the bathroom for a while now and the shower was running. Still, Tyson shrugged it off and wiped his emotional leaky eyes.

Over and over those evil words replayed in his mind. _Poisoning, electrocuted, dissected without painkillers, starved, smoking and being boiled alive~_

Then there was the sound of Kai fiddling with an aluminium packet in the bathroom.

 _Poison?_ – Tyson suddenly forgot the nasty thoughts and kicked open the bathroom door to find the guilty rival standing there. A tablet was on the edge of his lips and a glass of water was within his right hand.

The thrill of his temper took full control of his numb body and Tyson grabbed Kai by his scarf to choke him on purpose. "I'll fucking kill you myself, if you swallow that tablet Kai Hiwatari!" The world champion howled without thinking straight.

He refused to let that poison enter his lover's body again. That was the last thing he wanted to see right now – Kai trying to take the easy way out ( _again_ ).

A gasp escaped Kai's throat and he did his best to squirm out of the deputy captain's powerful grip, but it was just useless. "Get off me you Moran!" He growled and spat the tablet away from his mouth. He just couldn't swallow it with Tyson narrowing his throat and he dropped his cup of water onto the floor.

Yet just as Tyson got the Russian on to the tiled ground with his hand up Kai's throat, there was a sudden knock at the front door that caught the pair of them off guard.

The fire in Tyson's eyes instantly extinguished when he regained his self-consciousness. Slowly he removed his hand from Kai's throat and bit down on his lower lip. Right there and then, Tyson wanted to be sick because he was so overwhelmed with guilt.

"We are supposed to be fighting the enemy to get Dranzer and Dragoon back. Not each other." The Dragoon wielder hurled and stood up straight to lean against the bathroom wall. "Oh man. Kai you can't leave me now."

"You are an idiot Tyson." Slowly tears entered his crimson eyes. Then Kai started to breathe heavily to regain the air that he'd lost in his lungs. "It was only paracetamol for my headache."

"Uh…" Once again, Tyson didn't know where to put his face. "Paracetamol?"

 _How can someone care about me that much? –_ The Hiwatari rose up onto his feet and picked up the wrapper from the sink. He shoved the packet into the Granger's priceless face and closed his eyes to hide the emotion.

"Kai… I..I'm so….uh" The words just couldn't leave Tyson's throat and he broke down. "I…..thought."

"I know what you thought." Kai replied in a soft tone and straightened himself out. "But I'm not weak Tyson. I was going to take my pain killer then go in the shower."

"I'm not saying you are… I.. weak." The Japanese beyblader was truly in shock. "I…"

He was then cut off by the force of Kai wrapping his arms around his lover. Kai pulled him into a loving hug and allowed the rival to bury his face into his naked and toned torso. Suddenly the couple felt complete and equal once again.

"I love you Kai." Tyson muttered and then lifted his head to peck Kai softly on the lips.

His crimson eyes widened and a burning sensation spread across both of his pale cheeks. Kai sighed heavily and admitted his defeat to his warm emotions. "I know you do. But Tyson, I need to go and check the door." He answered and pecked a kiss back onto Tyson's lips.

Nodding his head, Tyson understood the situation and slowly took a step back from the Dranzer wielder. "Yea, you should do that. But mind you Kai, don't you think who ever knocked the door has probably left by now?"

Kai smirked and walked to the front door to open it. There revealed an item which he had been expecting despite the false hope. A little box with Kai's name written on it in Russian – it clearly was Voltaire's hand writing.

"The old bastard gave into me after all." He muttered to himself and picked up the item before closing the front door. "I'll thank you when I'm ready."

Quickly Kai walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He was so excited to see what the old man had delivered.

Joining him, Tyson pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kai. "Is that Russian?" He pointed to the posh hand writing and squinted with confusion.

The dark haired captain tossed the lid and revealed the weapon which Voltaire had sent him.

"Black Dranzer!? Kai you can't do that!" Tyson screeched with shock. Now he could finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together – it wasn't his lawyer he was on the phone too, it was Voltaire! That criminal!

The blade sparkled and Kai picked up the letter which was included. It stated:

 _'The bit-beasts are located in Fairbanks, Alaska. Look for a FEMA camp. You can't miss it. The camp is big enough to hold at least 2 million people.'_

Kai repeated this out loud so Tyson could understand the situation.

Already alarm signals were flaring up within Tyson's mind. "How does he know where they are Kai? And what if it's a trap? You're not really going to use Black Dranzer are you?" The champion just couldn't stop talking.

But the tension in the atmosphere soon relaxed when Kai said, "It's all we have to go by Tyson. So get packing." The dark haired male picked up the beyblade and stuffed it into his trouser pockets.

 _Besides, who said I was the one who was going to use Black Dranzer? Tyson~_

* * *

 **A/N:** I really had to gut this chapter to get it right because my ideas are all over the place. Yes I have planned the story but a new idea always decides to pop up out of nowhere. I hope this chapter didn't upset people too much. It took me a while to do my research, so apologises for the slow update.

 **Holy shit this is the longest update I have done in a long time!  
I will spell/grammar check it another time guys, I promise.**

This chapter was inspired by my father because he is always obsessed with conspiracies and he talks about them all the time. Sometimes it does drive me up the wall, but always I sit and listen because crazy is the new genius. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter:  
TyKa's Flower  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko  
KinomiyaHiwatari  
MarchellV  
Angel Devastation**

Song I listened to whilst writing this chapter: Avril Lavigne – Fall to pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 16 – Getting inside the FEMA Camp.**

"How the hell are we supposed to get in there without being acknowledged Kai?"

The hooded figures were standing at the bottom of the rail track like a pair of lost puppies who were star struck at the view they were witnessing.

With barbed wire facing inwards so nobody from the inside could escape, the captain felt his heart sink into his stomach. This evil material had surrounded the entire perimeter and the layout looked all too familiar to his personal life.

 _It's easy to get inside these buildings, but it was so hard to get back out~_

Tyson wanted to be sick with disgust as his teddy bear brown eyes locked onto the view of a destroyed children's play area. The thought of the younger generation accepting these conditions were just unacceptable.

But what really got him shaken up were the damaged bunkers that were scattered all around the large land. They were huge and so cramped looking.

"Why does this all ring a bell?" The world champion asked with his hands beginning to shake with nerves.

 _Why would mankind need these soul destroying buildings?_

At every corner of the camp were cameras, so the people on the inside knew exactly what was going on inside this ' _prison_.' The only way to get in and out of this frightening view was through a small building, which was heavily guarded by men who were holding machine guns in their hands.

"Tyson, look." Kai grabbed his lover and nodded his head at a lorry that was in their sight.

The large vehicle drove up to a large gate which was guarded by two more armed men; for a few minutes they interrogated the driver briefly before letting him drive into the premises. The lorry then drove into a large warehouse that was located at the back of the 'prison.'

"Oh man, that looks too easy…"

"It's our best shot Tyson. So let's get into position for when the next delivery arrives."

The dark haired Japanese beyblader nodded and followed his captain into a nearby bush that sat on the roadside.

They both had to wait so patiently for the next delivery – but in Tyson's fogged mind, this was an opportunity to try and relax one another before the big 'invasion.'

"So, did you notice all the flame burns on the bunks Kai? I think Dranzer is here."

"Of course she has been here. But Tyson, I don't feel her presence nearby." Kai lowered his head to focus his crimson eyes onto his dry palms.

"Well, if she's not here, we will have to ask those lousy scientists in there some questions. Oh don't worry Kai; we will get her back safely."

"I know. But do you feel Dragoon at least?"

"He's calling me Kai. I can hear it." Tyson laughed when he thought about the wind marks within the dry dirt. _They clearly don't know how to control the dragon. "_ I hope Dragoon and Dranzer have both forgiven each other after what happened. I'd hate to see them fight."

That's when the golden opportunity arrived, the sound of a large delivery truck stopped at a red light.

"Let's do this." Kai smirked confidently and darted out the bush like a bullet which had just been fired out of a gun. "Keep up Tyson."

* * *

Slamming the large door closed behind him, Tyson sat down next to Kai on the hard ground and began to take deep breathes to keep himself calm. "Why would they need all this food?" He asked whilst picking up a red apple from the crate next to him. There were hundreds of food crates in the back of the dark vehicle.

"I don't really care to be honest…"

"Kai, they must be feeding something or someone these things."

"Tyson." Kai shot him an un-emotional glare. "We are here to claim back what is rightfully ours. I'm not here to cause any more trouble then I intend to cause."

The champion huffed and tossed the apple up against the door in frustration. "Fine, you do that. But I will not stand there and watch people suffer Kai. After all, nobody deserves it." He folded his arms and sulked in a stubborn manner.

 _Why didn't I meet you sooner?_ – He felt like he was swallowing a sharp knife as he did his best to hide the emotion that built up in his chest. _Who knew that someone in this dark world could be so passionate about making a difference?_ It sounds so abnormal to him, especially since nobody helped Kai in his dark times.

"Hn, whatever."

The vehicle then stopped and the pair froze still for a moment.

 _They must be interrogating the driver_ – Tyson leaned towards the edge of the metal container and rested his ear against it. He heard everything.

 _'You're early Josh, park in bay one and we will unload the vehicle after lunch.'_

 _'Sure thing Gaz.'_

A small smirk snuck up onto Tyson's lips as he shifted his head into Kai's direction. "We have time to get out the vehicle once we are inside Kai. They aren't unloading all this until after lunch." He repeated and crawled back to his boyfriend to listen to the next phase of his crazy plan.

"Good, once you are out the vehicle, I want you to spin Black Dranzer."

"Hahaha, there's no way I am touching that Kai." Tyson sarcastically laughed. "It will make my Dragoon jealous."

 _Is he being serious right now? I think someone has had one too many pills~_

But Kai wasn't laughing with him and Tyson could sense that the loner wasn't joking. This disappointed the champion greatly as he really didn't want to touch that evil creation.

The view of Kai taking the black beyblade out of his pocket and handing it over made Tyson shiver anxiously. The dark bit-beast was glowing, it was eager to meet the powerful beyblader who claimed that he was the 'the world champion.'

 _It was never Dragoon calling me! Fuck!~_

Yet no matter how much the phoenix possessed Tyson's brain, he fought it and eventually, slapped Kai's hand away from him.

The blade then crashed onto the floor and dented slightly.

"Kai, I mean it. I'm not touching it." Tyson protested and put his foot down. "I'm sorry. But I will stay here and you can spin that thing."

"That 'thing' is our key to taking out half of the security here Tyson. Get out this lorry and spin it right now. You will be able to tame Black Dranzer's power more than I ever did."

Tyson growled and kicked open the lorry door. "You have more experience with that piece of shit Kai. So I must insist."

"You fucking bas…."

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Tyson jumped with surprise and he glanced over to the two guards'. They were standing at the end of the vehicle with their guns pointed at the two. _Uh, me kicking open the door must have caught their attention~_

"Now tell me that you don't want to spin it." Kai smirked and leaned forward to pick up the blade. "What you going to do instead Tyson? Rely on ' _good luck'_ for all of your life?"

"Oh shut up Kai and hold your hands up." Tyson snarled and held up his hands. He really didn't care right now. "I'm not spinning Black Dranzer and that's final."

"Did he just say black Dranzer?" A guard whispered to another insecurely, he shifted his eyes to his captain to see his reaction. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither do I." The other guard standing beside him whispered whilst turning to face his companion. "We need to confiscate it from him right away."

But the sound of a launcher being loaded had already echoed within the quiet air.

Kai didn't give a shit and he sighed boredly at the guards who were failing at their job. "LET IT RIIIP!"

The blade sliced through the first guards face and the second guard stepped back in shock.

But after a split second of registering what just happened, the second guard quickly prepared his weapon and aimed at the intruders.

"Fire, I dare you." Kai encouraged in an amused tone with his figure glowing a dark colour. Slowly he rose up onto his feet and he stood firmly. "It'll be the last thing you ever do."

 **The war has now begun~**

* * *

 **A/N:** I plan to finish this story by Easter, so hold onto your seats guys because I will banging out these chapters quickly. Plus, I don't plan on writing a sequel either as my little purple glossy book won't allow it :L. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter:**

 **Angel Devastation  
Tyka's Flower  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko  
Kinomiya Hiwatari**

 **P.S – There is a nasty twist in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 17 – The sick twist.**

The dark beyblade landed safely onto the concrete ground and it spun so vibrantly. The bit-beast was ready to listen to the dark commands from his controller, _but who really was in control here?_

"Whaa….Uh." The soldier stepped backwards shakily.

After a few steps, the male stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down to the ground to register what he'd just stepped on: _was it the apple Tyson threw_?

 _No, it was his captain's ear!_

A shriek left his mouth as he scanned his emotional eyes over to his companion who was bleeding heavily on the floor.

Yet the deathly glowing Hiwatari stepped out of the lorry and reached out his firm hand to grab the scared man by the throat. "I'll destroy you for attempting to stand in my way." Kai hissed in a taunting tone and threw the man on to the ground.

The beyblade then immediately charged towards the soldier's throat.

"Kai Hiwatari!" Tyson wanted to faint when he sat there and watched what Kai was doing. His innocent eyes teared up and his heart shattered into many pieces. "Oh this is so wrong! Dude stop it before that bit-beast gets the best of you!"

Everything was moving too fast for the Dragoon wielder. He got up and rushed over to the vulnerable soldier who was lying on the ground – Tyson tackled him out of Dark Dranzer's reach and saved the man's life.

 **"Kai, stop!"**

 _I always knew that he was a soldier deep down, but I just didn't know how hard he would fight for his survival~_

Yet things were beginning to really starting to heat up now.

The whole security unit had rushed to the warehouse and they were all aiming their weapons towards the possessed Hiwatari.

"Aim and prepare to fire!"

"Kai, please!"

Ignoring his lover's plea, the dark haired Russian walked up to the closest group of gunmen who were blocking the exit.

Kai then asked, "Where is my bit-beast?" He glared his black enlarged pupils into the anxious male's eyes and slowly, Kai could look into the male's soul to read his every move.

A shake left the soldiers gesture.

 _A boy who is frightened of the darkness, perfect~_

Kai leaned towards the guard and whispered into his ear, "You coward. Shoot me." The whisper replayed over and over inside the innocent man's minds.

Still, the guard followed his commander's orders – he waited to be told to fire his weapon.

The man in uniform closed his eyes for a moment to resist the urge to shoot the possessed teenager. With sweat appearing on his forehead, the soldier's finger on the trigger began to tremble uneasily.

But once the tormented soul re-opened his eyes, he witnessed a whole new mess on Kai's face. His mouth was foaming up with a black liquid and dark veins began to spread underneath Kai's pale skin.

He was a sight to see and it shocked too many guards. Some men fainted whilst the others were shaking with fear.

"I said, shoot me you worthless rat!"

 **BANG!**

The soldier standing before Kai fired his gun and the rest followed his example. The Hiwatari had deliberately shaken up the entire room.

The bullets couldn't penetrate through the dark force that was protecting the Russian's figure. Kai was in full control of this situation and everyone knew it.

"Voltaire has destroyed us."

Suddenly all the light on the large perimeter disappeared. The sun's natural rays were suffocated by the emptiness that Dark Dranzer was pumping into the atmosphere. Dark Dranzer was ready to attack, all Kai had to do was signal it.

Black electricity shocks began to flare from his dark shield and every coward in the room fled the scene. The beyblade spun faster and Kai clenched his fists.

"If nobody is going to answer my question, then I will just have to find Dranzer myself."

"Kai, no!" Tyson pleased, but it was too late. He flinched and braced himself for what was about to happen next.

Within seconds the power build up had got the best of the bit-beast and the wielder, Dranzer released all his energy and eliminated the surroundings. Soldiers were blown away and their weapons were vaporised.

* * *

Tyson picked himself up from the dirt and coughed heavily. He waved away all the dust in the air and began to scan the environment. He was desperate to find out where Kai was in this mess. The darkness was now gone and the sun was shining once again. Yet only half of the camp was still standing - Kai had done a good job on destroying the barracks and half the labs provided.

The sounds of men screaming in pain ringed within the champions ears and his eyes began to tear up. "Oh for goodness sake!" He whined and placed his dry palms over his ears to attempt to block out the noise.

The darkness had eaten their flesh. Others were injured from their unfortunate landing positions. Everyone but Tyson was traumatised by the bit-beast and this was very frightening for him.

He wanted to get up and help the men, but the Japanese beyblader felt useless. Besides, if Kai saw him, he'd probably receive a black eye or two for helping the enemy.

"Tyson." A familiar voice called out from behind him. "Get up, I have found the science testing lab."

"Kai, look what you have done." Tyson wiped a tear that was on the edge of his eyelid. He couldn't turn around to face his captain just yet. "We need to destroy that bit-beast when this is all over."

"Get up."

"Kai, I really need a moment."

A hand appeared onto Tyson's shoulder and it forced him to turn around. There, he was face to face with the man who had caused all this chaos; it only made Kai look more terrifying and dominant.

It was obvious that Dark Dranzer was still in Kai's system: The veins on his face were getting darker as the clock ticked by. The poisonous foam had now disappeared, but it had stained his lips. His pupils were so enlarged in his eyes that there was no other colour except black.

 _The darkness is destroying him_ ~

"Kai?" Tyson almost fainted, but he resisted the urge.

"Tyson, the lab is that way." Kai snarled and raised his toned arm up into the arm catch the dark beyblade that was still spinning beneath the crumbled base.

"I know but…." Tyson attempted to reach out his hand to touch his lovers darkening face, but Kai slapped him away. "Uh!"

"We don't have time for this, move it or lose it Tyson!"

Kai knew they were very limited for time right now, so he hurried them towards the labs.

* * *

Shuffling through the remains of the laboratory like a pair of scavengers on a mission, Tyson eventually discovered a half conscious man in a white coat with a bit-beast chip in his hand. He was infected with the darkness on his neck and slowly the wound was spreading around his body.

"Dragoon!" Tyson lit up and snatched the item out of his hand. "But where is Dranzer, dude, talk to me, you awake?"

The champion waved his hand in front of the strangers face and started to breathe heavily in panic. "Come on, don't you go dying on me." That's when the shock got the best of Tyson's actions – he started to shake the man.

"Wake up!"

Eventually the brunette opened his blood shot eyes and he screamed at the light that blinded him. "That burns!" He instantly shielded his eyes to block out the sun's rays. The man was defenceless and helpless.

The scream caught Kai's attention and he rushed over across the roofless room. "What does he know?" He wanted answers there and then.

"I don't know, he's just woken up." Tyson answered and stopped shaking the man. "Where is Dranzer? And what did you do to my Dragoon?!"

Scanning his dark eyes up and down his rival, Kai's heavy heart skipped a beat when he realised that Dragoon was back in Tyson's care. But he still wanted answers as to why he couldn't sense Dranzer nearby.

"She's not here."

"What do you mean that Dranzer isn't here?!" Tyson asked and shuck the scientist in an aggressive manner (again). "Where the heck is she?!"

Then it hit Kai, "Tyson put the loser down, I know where she is."

"No Kai, I want to hear it from his mouth." The Dragoon wielder snapped and growled impatiently. He wanted to pound this monster right in the kisser, but Tyson knew it wouldn't pay off in the long run. "Oi! Asshole! Where is my captain's bit-beast!?"

"Russ…..Russia." The weak male struggled to mumble with tears flooding down his face. "Please…. We had to…. Send Dranzer away. Dragoon… attacked her."

"What?" Tyson's face went blank. He then released the scientist to let him helplessly collapse onto the ground. "Dragoon kept attacking Dranzer? No way!"

"How much did Voltaire offer you then?" Kai interrogated with his silent rage fuelling the fire in his heart.

"Enough to repair the facility training grounds for us. We also received enough to fund more money into our experiments on Dragoon." The scientist paused when he finally got a glimpse of Kai's appearance. "So, you're the one with the cursed bit-beast, I hope it destroys you inside out."

"I'll kill him." Tyson threw his cap to the ground in temper and leaned his tensed body against the labs wall. "Kai, I told you that this was all too good to be true! Voltaire set you up! He gave you Black Dranzer to destroy the American camp because it was competition against Biovault. Why else is there so much food and materials being set up here!?"

"Oh shut up Tyson." Kai barked and folded his masculine arms. _Damn it, he was right~_

"No, you should have seen this coming!" He turned around and slammed his back against the unstable wall carelessly. Tyson was really losing his temper now.

But just when the Granger was ready to blow, Kai exploded before him.

The Russian stormed out the room and walked outside of the camp's grounds. Without thinking through things anymore,the dark haired male opened a lorry door and climbed into the vehicle.

"Kai wait for me!" Tyson ran after him with his cap in his left hand. Yet he stopped in his tracks when he realised what Kai was doing. "Wait, don't you need a separate license to drive one of those things?!"

"I need to get to the airport to catch the next flight to Russia."

 _Oh this is so dangerous, but I love it! I like this Kai_! – Tyson lit up and climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. Never in his life had he put his belt on so tight as Kai put his foot down onto the accelerator pedal.

The vehicle charged down the roads like there were no brakes available. People were diving out the way to dodge out the way because Kai wasn't stopping for nothing or nobody.

Tyson would shout at the top of his lungs every time Kai almost hit a person, but the Granger soon learnt to relax when they turned onto the main road to the city centre. His heart was pounding against his chest and his breathing rate was sky high.

"Oh, Kai, that was probably the craziest thing I have ever done in my little life…" He paused when he registered the sound of sirens police following their vehicle. "Uh oh, you better pull over. "

"Fuck no."

"WHAT!?" Tyson's eyes wanted to roll out of his skull as Kai didn't release his foot from the accelerator for one second. They were flying past all the cars on the highway like there was no tomorrow. "Kai, we are in so much trouble!"

"And you think I care?" Kai kept his eyes focused on the road.

"I knew you were rebellious Kai, but this is just outrageous!" Tyson opened the window to grab some air. "But I just can't help but find this funny." He started laughing uncontrollably.

The adrenaline rush of scenario was just breath taking and Tyson was starting to develop an addiction to this thrill. The past few weeks had been crazy and it never got boring despite how hard it could be sometimes.

 _They both felt so alive and free~_

 _All they needed now was Dranzer._

* * *

 **A/N:** Who wouldn't snap if they heard news like that? xD Anyways, I have been writing straight for like 3 hours and I am finally ending the chapter there. Gosh I didn't wanna stop writing it! Gah! I will also edit this chapter at a later date because I'm not happy with it.

Anyways, here's a little quick update about me for you guys – I finally found a job that will lead me into a career. *Pouts* I'm growing up and turning into a business woman xD, a female Kai. Basically my job is like the ' **Wolf of wall street**.' So expect future stories relating to my crazy work life - **Little A Granger~**

 **I hope you're all well.**

 **Thanks for the reviews:**

 **TyKa's Flower  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko  
Kyuubi  
Angel Devastation  
KinomiyaHiwatari**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 18 – Kai fucked up Voltaire's plan.**

The plane felt like it was in the air for years for Tyson. He just couldn't wait for the vehicle to land on to the ground safely. Not for one second did he take his innocent brown eyes off his rival because he was so concerned.

"Kai."

The dark haired Russian knew that his partner was trying to test his reactions, but Kai refused to give into the darkness infecting his body just yet. His heart beats was gradually slowing down and sharp electric shocks flared through the veins in his body. Kai was really ill this time and there was no way he could hide it.

"I'm fine."

A shaky sigh left the champions dry mouth. "We haven't got long left buddy. Just two hours." Tyson commented and did his best to lighten the atmosphere on the private jet.

Kai was dying to rub his chest to sooth the pain, but he was too stubborn to let it get the best of him. There were moments when the possessed blader would just zone in and out of a viscous daydream, often would he sit there with his forehead dripping with sweat.

A few minutes later, Tyson continued the routine.

"Kai."

"I'm fine." He bit down on his lower lip and twitched.

"Why don't you let me hold Black Dranzer for a little? Hey, you never know. It might ease you a little…"

"I said I'm fine!"

"No you are not FINE!" Tyson snapped back and undid his seat belt to shift next to the Bladebreaker leader. "Black Dranzer is tormenting you and you won't let me help!"

Kai closed his eyelids to shut out his lover. He couldn't hear Tyson worry about him any longer; it was making the pain in his chest grow stronger. Kai adored the Granger for wanting to save him, but the Hiwatari knew it was too late.

 _They clearly have made the dark bit-beast stronger over the past 3 years. Who would think that a creature created by a man would be so suffocating to one's health? Uh.. Maybe Voltaire wanted Tyson to spin Black Dranzer~_

Suddenly his eyelids flew wide open and Kai smirked devilishly. "I fucked up their plan." He muttered to himself with his black lips going numb.

"Huh?" Tyson leaned into his face and removed Kai's hoody. "Sorry, I just can't sit there and watch you over heat anymore Kai…"

He then felt his tongue freeze as he witnessed the true damage black Dranzer had caused – Kai's chest, where his heart was located, it was black. Kai's entire chest was tense and it was clear to Tyson that Kai was in pain.

"Kai, I am going to tell the captain to land the plane now."

Panic started to take over the champion's common sense as he darted up from his seat and went to run to the captain's cabin. But to prevent him from reaching the destination, Kai tripped him down the aisle.

Tyson fell flat onto his face and yelped at the sharp pain that throbbed through his now swollen nose.

"Don't bother." He forced out of his mouth and groaned loudly in pain. "I am going to Russia and nothing is going to stand in my way, not even you Tyson and not even my health."

He picked himself up off the plane floor and took a deep breath to restrain the emotion that was about to burst from his heart. "Oh Kai, I love you but this is crazy." Tyson sat back down next to the dark haired Russian and gently brushed his hand over the dark flesh.

 _It was so cold and lifeless.  
Just like his past~_

Gently, Kai forced his hand over Tyson's hand and held it tightly.

Separately, they were rivals who were destined to fight over a title. But together, they were the ultimate team that nobody could defeat.

"Since when does crazy bother you?" A small smirk crept up into the corners of Kai's black lips. "After this is all over, we need to discuss us."

Tyson nodded and sealed the grip with his free hand.

 _'Guys, I know this is a big favour to ask, but I really need you to come to Russia. I'm scared that Kai will die and he just won't let me help him!'~_

* * *

Shortly after the plane had landed, Tyson walked off the plane with Kai in front of him in his sights.

He was limping and it tore the Dragoon wielder up when Kai would push him away. All Tyson wanted to do was help him, but Kai just won't have it!

 _'I'm not weak Tyson.'_

They rushed through the airport security and caught a taxi to an area which wasn't too far from where Bega was located. Kai spoke a few blunt Russian words to the driver and Tyson sat quiet as he observed his captain like a concerned brother.

After an hour drive, they jumped out the vehicle and Kai threw the driver a few notes to pay for the fare.

But once the driver pulled away and disappeared into the distance, Kai finally collapsed down to the cold ground like a lifeless dummy. His eyes were sealed shut and his breathing rate had slown right down.

"Kai Hiwatari! No, no, no, no, no, no." Tyson shrieked in shock and attempted to catch him as he fell. "Don't you do this to me right now! I told you we should have gone to the hospital."

There was no response this time and it made Tyson's stomach church with guilt. "Okay, where is the nearest hospital from here?" He scanned his eyes around the quiet area and growled impatiently at the Russian signs that were scattered across the cold terrains.

 _What the hell is hospital in Russian? Uh…_

"THIS COULDN'T BE ANYMORE PERFECT COULD IT!?" The Japanese beyblader crouched down next to his lover and he began to search for the evil beyblade – confiscating it from him.

Just as he slipped Dark Dranzer into his pocket, Tyson reminded himself of a strong statement that Kai had said on the plane earlier.

 _'I am going to Russia and nothing is going to stand in my way, not even you Tyson and not even my health.'_

 _Even if I took him to the hospital in this state, he'd only kick my ass when he'd wake up anyways. Besides, he needs his Dranzer ~ Tyson concluded and smiled faintly._

"Let's go get your bird buddy and let's hope that Voltaire isn't so heartless enough to let his only living relative die. Oh man. What a gamble."

 _'Guys, I'm not asking you now, I'm telling you. Do whatever you can to get to Russia!'_

 _'I'm not weak Tyson.'_

Over and over that statement replayed in Tyson's mind as he scurried around the plains of Moscow with his captain on his back. Kai was a heavy man, but Tyson refused to let that bother him.

The adrenaline rush thriving through his sober body was too over powering to ignore. He was determined to take Kai to Biovault despite that Kai deserved to be in a clean hospital bed with the nurses drooling over him.

"We are almost there buddy." Tyson reassured with his eyes moistening. "Oh man, I am going to destroy these guys for what they've done to us."

He didn't stop for one break and he didn't drop the lifeless captain once as he walked through the snow fields to reach the Biovault gates. Now and then Tyson would lean his head towards Kai's mouth to check he was still breathing, but the champion was desperate for the help of his teammates right now.

He needed them now more than he ever.

 _Come on guys~_

* * *

 **A/N: I would say there are roughly 2/3 chapters left of this story :D, so make the most of it guys! Thank you for the congratulations on my new job too! - Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **Kyuubi  
TyKa's Flower  
Angel Devastation**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 19 – No Turning Back.**

He just couldn't fight it any longer.

The way his muscles would shiver until he solidly tensed up was making it incredibly hard for him to keep walking across the frozen pond. They were so close to Biovault despite that Tyson was in agony with his swollen feet.

Tyson just paused for a moment and began to take deep breathes. "Oh Kai, I am trying." He promised and slowly turned his head to face the Russian.

There was no warm breath leaving Kai's black lips.

Suddenly the champion fell to his knees and he placed his lover down on to the frozen ice gently. He straddled over Kai and he began to pump his chest vigorously. By now tears were pouring out of the Dragoon wielders eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of Kai not making it through this.

 _What will I do without him?~_

"Kai, come on, we are supposed to get through this, like we always do." Tyson's heart was wrenching in his chest as he leaned down to blow some air into Kai's narrowed lungs.

But before Tyson could start pumping Kai's chest again, something unexpected happened. An army of boys aged between 8 and 16 had surrounded the two Bladebreaker teammates. There was nowhere Tyson could run.

All the young boys were all armed with either guns or loaded beyblade launchers.

Tyson wiped his swollen eyes and refused to move from Kai's side. It was so hard for Tyson to give a shit at this point – he continued to cry shamelessly and he rudely ignored everyone.

"Stop wasting your time Tyson. He's gone." The familiar voice spoke, instantly grabbing Tyson's attention. "And he's not coming back."

Crying like a heart broken little brother, Tyson rose to his feet and ran up to Tala. "You have to fix him. Please, Tala." He begged willing to give up everything to bring Kai back.

"Tyson, there is nothing I can do." Tala scowled coldly and glared his un-emotional ice blue eyes to the army of boys who had surrounded the two beybladers. "Take Kai to Voltaire, he will want to see this for himself."

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?!" Tyson latched his hands onto Tala's white jacket and pulled him close. "I'm not asking anymore, I am telling you – fix Kai."

The red haired male rolled his bruised eyes. "I believe you have something that belongs to BioVault Tyson. Where is it?"

Tala turned his head over to the nearest two boys who were approaching Kai. They picked up the lifeless Hiwatari and rushed him over to a jet ski. Within a minute or two, they disappeared into the distance on the vehicle and they arrived at the fortress.

 _Tyson had reached their destination without knowing it. And Kai had given in to the darkness too soon~_

Pushing away the Blitzkrieg captain aggressively, the unpredictable Bladebreaker pulled the black beyblade out of his baggy trouser pockets. "You mean this?" Tyson flashed it arrogantly and bit down on his lower lip.

"Hand it over Tyson." Tala raised an eyebrow at the Granger who looked dangerously unstable. "Right now."

"Sure, okay." Tyson twitched with his eyes burning a fire. Sneakily he pulled out his launcher and rip chord from his belt. "I'll give it to you Tala, if you explain to me why you're working for Voltaire again."

"Don't be a fool Tyson. Give me the beyblade and then I will let you go home." Tala took a step closer.

Yet Tyson took a step back. "Come on Tala, speak up." He encouraged sarcastically and waved the loaded launcher around.

 _He's officially lost it_ – The ice controller then prepared his launcher too and signalled to the soldiers to brace themselves for battle. "Fine, have it your way Tyson."

Tala knew the secret behind Black Dranzer. He knew that the bit-beast had been specifically designed to poison anyone who had hope in their heart. He didn't really want Tyson to spin the weapon, but if push came to shove, the Valkov couldn't save him.

 _Right now, it was every man for himself._

"When your bit-beast got confiscated from you, so did mine. But unlike you, I found out that the abbey were behind this quickly. So we had a little agreement, if I did as I was told, I could have my Wolborg back…"

"No way." Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why didn't you let me or Kai know Tala?! We could have helped you and avoided all this! And Kai would still be alive."

"It's not my job to help you, nor is it your job to help me." Tala hissed and wriggled his fingers. "Now do yourself a favour and give me the beyblade."

"Why should I?" Tyson prepared himself to launch and aimed straight at Tala. "You won't let me or Dragoon go home."

 **"Oh this is dragging on boys!"**

Tala's heart rose to his throat as the sound of a gunshot echoed within the cold air. Tyson then collapsed down to the ground and dropped the black beyblade onto the ground. Naturally, the champion screamed in pain and he latched his hands onto his wounded leg.

It was unbearable despite that his body was going numb.

A 'boy' had removed his hood and revealed his true identity – Boris. "Tala, take the goods of him. Boys, take this retired champion to the base, I'm sure he wants to hear all about our upcoming plan."

"You monster!" Tyson barked and began to pant heavily. "I will destroy you for what you have done to Kai!"

"Oh don't be so foolish enough to waste the last of your energy Tyson." Boris grinned devilishly and walked up to him to give the Japanese boy a slap around the face. "The next time one of my soldiers asks something of you, you will oblige without hesitation."

Saliva flew out of Tyson's mouth as the backlash sent his face flying into another direction.

Boris walked his way over to a jet ski and let his soldiers carry out their orders. "I am going to finish what Voltaire should have done a long time ago." He announced without any mercy in his evil voice.

"Is that all you have got Boris?" Tyson growled as his cheek started to burn harshly. He released his throbbing leg and snatched the loaded beyblade launcher before Tala reached for it. "Fuck you and your brain washing organisation."

 _Now who does that sound like? That dead Hiwatari_ – The lilac haired male paused and twitched with annoyance. "Say that again, I dare you."

"Tyson don't!" Tala gasped, realising it was too late.

Forcefully Tyson released the black beyblade and aimed straight for Boris. He wasn't playing games anymore and he was ready to prove it too by playing dirty.

 **Tyson was going to fight for Kai's honour and revenge.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't hate me for killing off Kai! _-_ **Little A Granger~**

 **Thanks for the reviews:  
Neo Rulez  
Angel Devastation  
Tyka's Flower  
Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 20 – Breaking the habit.**

 **Warning!**  
This chapter is disturbingly overpowering.

* * *

 **What the fuck is going on?**

The Dranzer wielder tilted his head aside with confusion written all over his pale and veined face. One minute he was wondering in the never ending darkness, then the next he was standing before a beyblade stadium.

His blue beyblade had flown straight past his figure and smashed against the stone wall that was behind him. "Dranzer?" Kai shook himself to life and turned his attention to the faded bit-beast chip.

Dranzer was weak and her feathers were infected by the darkness. "Dranzer!" The Bladebreaker quickly crouched down to pick up the chip and smirked with pride. It all felt so real, even this emotion he was experiencing in his numb body.

"Dangle him above the snakes for 3 days. Give him a good 30 lashes too. I'm sure Kai won't lose again." A young general spoke to the guard who was standing beside him.

"What?" Kai's crimson pupils narrowed and his muscles tensed drastically. "I don't lose."

 _And nobody has said that around me in years… Oh no, I'm back here!~_

The heavily dressed guard marched his way over to Kai and pulled out a baton from his belt. "Let's go you rat." The soulless man demanded whilst reaching out his hand to latch it onto Kai's hair tightly.

Sharply, the pain thrived through Kai's scalp and he closed his eyes tightly. **_I'm alive_** – He registered and securely held on to his Dranzer in his right hand.

"I don't think so!" Kai snarled coldly and clenched his left hand.

 **POUND!**

Kai punched the guard in the nose and began the fight for his life.

He then kneed the man in the groin and ran out of the nearest door without a hint of guilt dwelling on his mind. The thought of anyone hurting him now seemed impossible – he refused to let himself fall back into that vulnerable state.

That inner child may have been frightened of the situation he was in, but they couldn't break the man he'd developed into.

* * *

Slamming the door closed behind him, the Hiwatari couldn't stop panting to re-catch his breath. He felt unfit as his black heart still refused to start beating. "What the fuck is going on?!" He shouted weakly and straightened himself up bravely.

 **History was repeating itself, why!?**

The dark haired Russian found himself in a dark corridor which was faintly lit by the odd torch or two attached to the cold stone walls. Weirdly, this scenario seemed so familiar.

Anxiously, he started to walk down the corridor and he prepared himself for the unpredictable. But though the walk seemed never ending, something familiar popped up into his path - a cheap old white beyblade.

"This must be from one of the beyblade launchers installed in the walls." He observed and attached his Dranzer bit-beast chip into the spinning top. "Hopefully now I can get out of here."

Except, he couldn't take another step without wanting to pass out. Kai was starting to remember what was about to happen here.

The minute he tip-toed around the corner, he came across a doorway which led to the cloakroom.

This cloakroom wasn't anything special; it was where all the scientists would place all their clothing and materials before changing into their work lab coats. It was a room every boy had to walk through in order to reach the labs and it was generally quiet.

"Please no," Kai cringed recapping through the memory. "Not here, not now."

"Nobody is going to hear you Tala. So you can scream all you like."

"Uh…. Sir?"

Backing himself around the corner, Kai threw up the last of the food that his aching stomach was carrying. _That fucking animal!_ – The Hiwatari thought to himself and spat out the last of the foul taste in his mouth.

The last time this took place; the young Kai ran away and did his best to drown out the disgusting scene that he had witnessed. The young bluenette would lock his bedroom door at night and cut his wrists to distract himself. Eventually he would pass out from exhaustion without wanting to wake up again.

He was too frightened to stand up to Boris in order to protect Tala. And it haunted him for years for not standing up to the bully.

"NO DON'T! PLEASE! NO!"

Kai wiped his mouth and then pulled out his launcher and rip cord from his belt. Confidently, he walked back and stood in the doorway to deliberately block the only light source in the quiet room.

The young Tala by now was naked and his little aching body was bent over a bench. But Boris on the other hand was about to remove his belt, until he turned his attention to the obstacle that was watching over them.

He squinted at the darkened figure and pushed Tala down on to the ground. "Who is there?" Boris barked and let the panic take control of his actions – he naturally pulled out a gun from his trouser pocket, ready to destroy the witness.

Kai pulled on the cord and stepped in to the room fearlessly.

The cheap beyblade knocked the weapon out of Boris's hands and it made him vulnerable. "Kai? Is that you?" He gasped in shock and stepped away from Tala – slowly he was edging towards the other exit.

"Tala, get dressed and get out of here." The Hiwatari dryly spoke and removed his fingerless gloves.

Without hesitating, Tala nodded his head and picked up his clothes. Quickly he placed them on with hope gleaming in his ice blue eyes. "Thank you… Uh." The orphan commented shyly before running out the room.

It had been a long time since Kai had seen any positivity spark inside Tala and it helped his still heart warm up slightly. A faint smile appeared over the Russian's black lips and his black pupils softened.

"Nobody deserves that and you know it Boris." The Dranzer wielder spoke and raised his hand up into the air to catch the cheap white beyblade again.

"It wasn't what it looked like Kai…"

"As much as I would love to kill you and scatter you around Russia, you're not worth it." Kai interrupted him and tilted his head back. For the first time in a while, he was in a merciful mood. "Fuck off before I change my mind."

Kai felt clearance after all these years. He finally did the right thing instead of running away from all those problems like a scared cat.

"Your grandfather must be so proud of you Kai." Boris's voice transformed from a shaky tone to a sly one. "Not only are you a disappointment, but you're a soft one."

"I said fuck off!" Kai threw the cheap white beyblade at the Russian males face and he disappeared. "Uh…"

The veins on his face were fading and the black on his lips had disappeared. Yet his view was suddenly clear, no longer could he see the overpowering darkness around him – his eyes were crimson once more.

* * *

Within the blink of an eye, he found himself standing behind his grandfather, who was sat at his desk with his head buried deep in his hands. The aged man looked stressed and he gave off such a ferocious vibe.

"Why are you so rebellious Grandson? And why won't you speak to me when you are spoken too?"

 _I remember this_ – Kai swallowed hard and peeked past the leather desk chair to see the spot where his younger self used to stand, on that tacky rug which Voltaire was too stubborn to have thrown out. It was a gift from Kai's mother when she first met him to help decorate the move into his new office.

"Kai! Get from behind the desk and answer me!"

The teenager jumped and he walked over to the rug to take his position. He dug his hands into his trouser pockets and released the white beyblade.

After Kai's father left, it was too hard for Voltaire and Kai to speak to one another. Kai would usually get told to ' _shut up'_ whenever he mentioned his father and the heart broken child just went mute for years.

It frustrated the older Hiwatari greatly as he was afraid that his only remaining heir was going to fail at his future purpose – running the Hiwatari Industries Company successfully.

"Kai, I am going to ask you once more to speak to me. If you cannot mutter one syllable in the next 10 seconds, I will carry on like we never met until you show me some respect."

Voltaire glared his predator eyes at the young man and he stood up from his desk to deliberately intimidate Kai. It was obvious that the two loved each other for the simple reason of being family, but it wasn't a healthy relationship. The two were deeply hurt by the family being so torn.

 _But would he miss me if….?_

Slowly tears began to enter the beybladers eyes and he asked whole-heartedly, "Would you miss me if I was gone forever Voltaire?"

Voltaire closed his eyes and his bottom lip began to tremble, "Get out Kai."

"And that has just answered my question!" Kai walked to his grandfather's desk and slammed both hands onto the desk. Tears were now rolling down both of his pale cheeks, "Do you know what the real sad thing about this is?! I'd miss you!"

"I said get out Kai!" Voltaire demanded and walked around his desk to press the button on the wall to alert the security. "You are stepping dangerously out of line and I won't have it."

"You are sick Voltaire." Kai pointed to his skull with his growls getting louder. "Well guess what gramps? Fuck you and the company. I am going back to Japan with my bit-beast and my team is coming with me."

"Kai Hiwatari!" Voltaire's jaw almost flew to the ground. "You are just like your father, a failure!"

"No, my father was a wanker like you. But I have what you two lack, a pair of balls! Why am I even wasting any more time with you? I have to go find Tyson."

"Kai don't you dare."

So much anger began to vibrate its way around the beybladers body. Kai was quickly losing his self-control. He was pouring out everything that his stone heart had been holding onto over the years. The strange part was he felt more alive as the honesty continued to roll off his sharp tongue.

"You better tell me where Tyson is before I destroy this abbey along with you in it!"

A fiery aura flared around the Hiwatari's broad figure. Kai was ready to end all of this then and there. Even his bit-beast Dranzer was on the road to recovery as she too had, had enough of this continuous drama in her life. All Dranzer wanted now was for her wielder to be happy; she didn't care about Tyson or Dragoon anymore. It's safe to say that the phoenix has learnt her lesson – sharing isn't so bad as long as Kai is still around.

Guards rushed into the room and grabbed the angry Dranzer wielder as he went to lash at his grand-father. One man pulled out a baton from his belt and bashed it over the Hiwatari's head, to knock him clean out.

* * *

Yet this time when he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a hospital bed and the lights above him blinded his view for a short moment. He brushed his pale hand up his figure and touched his head to check the injury from the baton.

 _There was nothing there, no mark or bruise~_

He gasped heavily when his free hand realised that there was a warm item in his dark trouser pocket – a beyblade…. _Dranzer? The white beyblade?_

Most importantly, Kai looked to his left to realise that he attached to a heartbeat sensor. The machine was beeping loudly and clearly. He lifted up his t-shirt weakly and focused his crimson eyes at his heart to notice that the darkness had gone.

The Hiwatari had defeated Black Dranzer and his dark past.

 _Wow, not even the afterlife wanted me yet_ – Kai grinned to himself and scanned the medical room to see that there was a scientist standing before him with a speechless expression written all over his geeky face.

 **Kai is alive!**

* * *

 **A/N:** 6 pages long *wobbles* gosh I cannot wait to finish this story now. We have one more chapter to go guys! - **Little A Granger~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 21 – The afterlife didn't want me, so I will just fuck up everything (again)~**

Spotting the needle on the bedside next to him, Kai grinned and sat up straight. The doctor was slowly walking towards him with a blank expression written all over his white face.

"Mr Hiwatari?"

"What?" Slowly he reached out his hand to the sharp object and hid it within the bed he was laying. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I think I am seeing a ghost." Reaching out his hand, the doctor placed it onto Kai's wrist to check his pulse – his heart was beating! "What a miracle sir! Voltaire will be very pleased to hear the news…."

The injection went straight in to the innocent man's neck and he instantly passed out. It was the strongest form of aesthetic that the doctors could get their hands on to treat patients before an operation.

"I'd rather we didn't tell Voltaire." Kai smirked and jumped out of the bed, pulling all the wires from his body. "Now where would Tala be?"

 _On his way back to his room to prepare for his training session? Fingers crossed._

Sneaking in and out of the shadows in his guard uniform, it didn't take the blue haired Russian to find his old companion wondering the prison. Kai could sense that Tala was on the edge by his presence follow him, so he prepared himself.

Once Kai followed Tala into his bedroom, the red haired rival lashed out onto the suspicious figure. Tala couldn't stop punching the dark figure until the helmet on his head dropped to the stone cold floor.

"Uh! Hit me once more and I will crucify you."

"What the f…." Tala was speechless; he really couldn't believe that Kai Hiwatari was standing before him. "Did you clone yourself or something? HOW?! Uh.."

"The afterlife didn't want me." Kai replied in a proud manner. "We don't have much time, where is Tyson?"

"I can believe that hell didn't want you alright." Tala bit down on his lower lip and nodded a no; he clearly was too frightened to disobey his orders. "Tyson is too heavily guarded to get near. You won't get near him without Boris knowing about it."

The Bladebreaker leader huffed impatiently and he smartened up his guard's uniform. "Tala, if you don't help me. We aren't getting out of here." Kai ruffled his hair and began to peak around the doorframe to check how safe the pair were.

 _The coast was still clear…_

"You want me to escape with you? Kai this is madness, you don't escape BioVault unless you do it alone…"

"Fine, stay here and continue to be Boris's bitch all your life." Kai shot the red haired beyblader a sharp glare. "Just tell me where Tyson is and I will be on my way."

A twitch escaped Tala's broad figure. "You really are pushing your luck today aren't you Hiwatari?" His ice blue eyes narrowed and his skin tightened against his toned arms. The Worlborg wielder was pissed.

"Stop wasting my time."

The younger Russian latched his hands onto Kai's black t-shirt and he shoved him up against the damp wall sharply. "Let's do this, but just make sure that you leave Boris to me." Tala shuck Kai so his head bashed against the wall.

"Uh!" Kai gasped and closed his eyes to embrace the pain throbbing on his skull. _When will he stop fucking hitting me?_

 _He deserved that after that dirty comment_ – The Blitzkrieg leader concluded and released him. "There's one thing you need to know before we attempt to fetch Tyson. He's injured, so we can't make it out of here without being noticed." Tala then stepped away from Kai and stepped out the bedroom.

He was ready to lead the way to freedom. But first, they had to visit a certain someone.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kai followed his old companion and continued to rub his sore head. "If I had my way, I'd blow this place up with my Dranzer."

Tala then paused and lit up. "That's it Kai. Why don't we go to different sectors and release the full potential of our power?" He gazed his eyes over his shoulder and smirked at the dark haired male.

"Sounds like it could work, but it will be messy." Kai then started to ask questions about the current situation, "Did Tyson ever use Black Dranzer?"

"Nope, Tyson switched the bit-chips around." Tala shrugged, "Doesn't that strangely sound familiar?"

 _That sly bastard_ – Kai tilted his head back and shrugged back. "So where are Dragoon and Black Dranzer now?" He wanted to cut to the chase.

Tala continued to walk again and he loaded his launcher. "Boris has them both attached to his belt. Nobody is allowed near those two bit-beasts without him acknowledging it." He explained and headed to Boris's office casually with the ' _guard'_ following him.

"So, seriously, what happened? Because on the bed where you were woke up, you were pronounced dead by the doctor who was in the room."

Kai stood beside Tala as he started to type in codes to disarm the security systems that were guarding Boris's office.

"I don't think I died Tala." Even Kai to this moment didn't understand what happened. "Something else was supposed to kill me."

Kai believed that Dark Dranzer had taken his soul back to the darkest moments in his childhood to torment him until the end of time. In the end, Kai would have taken his own life or been murdered by a figure from his past – thus, destroying his soul and body in reality.

But the hope and love remaining in his stone heart kept him strong; the thought of coming back to this world and seeing his team again made his stomach flutter. Never could Kai see the day that he would give up on them, especially since they wouldn't ever give up on him.

 _He owed them one. But where are they?~_

"That's insane." Tala then paused as the man of the hour approached them first from his office. "Boris."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I said that this was the last chapter, but I feel that it would be just too long to cram together. So there may be a few more chapters, I know, I'm sorry; I really wanted to finish this story. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews:**

 **Tyka's Flower  
RPS  
Angel Devastation  
Kyuubi  
Chibidou  
Kinomiya Hiwatari  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dancing in the dark  
Chapter 22 – The truth comes out.**

"Just don't think."

"What?" Tala blinked.

The Bladebreaker captain rushed forward and placed his hands flat onto Boris's navy green t-shirt. "Fuck it." Kai pushed the BioVault general back into his office and forced the old enemy down onto the cold ground.

Doing as he was instructed, Tala didn't think. He followed the two men into the office and slammed the door locked behind him. "Kai you better make this quick." He insisted and turned around to face the man of his nightmares.

"Kai?" Boris repeated and looked at the guard in shock. "Never."

 _I'm going to kill him_ – Tala twitched and walked up to Boris to kick him in the groin violently. "Did we ask you to speak? You filth!" He was losing his rage drastically.

"Tala, enough."

Taking a deep exhale, Tala untensed his muscles and bit down on his lower lip. Suddenly he was calmer than he was two seconds ago – that was the intense training of the abbey. Discipline.

Boris gasped heavily and growled to ignore the pain. "Kai! You were pronounced dead… It can't be." He was too busy ignoring Tala and focusing his attention on the angel before him.

Calmly, Kai removed the guard uniform and tossed it aside carelessly. "I heard." Was all he could answer and smirked proudly at the pissed off expression written all over his enemies face.

"I should have shot you before that loud mouthed Granger…" Boris gasped heavily in pain. His pupils glared down into those fiery crimson eyes emptily. "Without you, he'd be nothing and lifeless."

 _Oh shit_ \- Tala went pale and he really didn't know where to put his face. Slowly he looked over to Kai and felt his heart rise to his throat. "Kai. Don't listen to him."

There was a good intension behind the fact that Tala didn't tell Kai about Tyson's current state. He wanted his fellow Russian companion to remain calm and focused on the escape. Tala couldn't bare it in this prison any longer; he needed Kai more than ever.

"How can I not?" The dark haired male snapped at the Worlborg wielder.

Impatiently, Kai walked up to the pair and he bitch slapped Tala aside so he had full access to Boris. "You WILL give the orders to release Tyson or I will slit your throat and watch you bleed like a worthless pig." The Bladebreaker captain removed a guard walkie talkie from his belt and smacked the lilac haired male around the mouth with it.

"Why would you trust me to say what you want Kai?" Boris grinned and licked the blood that was trailing down the side of his mouth. "I could have the entire army in here before you could cry for Voltaire."

"Because you have a lot more to lose then I do." Kai shoved the walkie talkie into Boris's hands and he loaded his launcher to aim the Black Dranzer beyblade up against Boris's throat. "Besides, cry for the army Boris, I can pull this rip cord a lot faster than them running in here and pressing the trigger."

"Why Black Dranzer and not Dranzer?" Tala questioned in a confused tone and began to search Boris's desk for the future plans of the company. "Surely it would be more satisfying to watch the bastard burn to death."

 _They were going to expand into America? Wow, I don't think that's going to happen now~_ The desk's surface was covered in maps that revealed all Boris's plans. Soldier bunk bases, potential trading companies and expansion territories. Dranzer was going to attack Europe and Dragoon was going to the US.

Kai smirked and shrugged. "Dranzer is soft compared to that black monster." He pressed the sharp blade up against Boris's neck flesh, slicing it open gradually.

"Why would you re-spin that blade after everything it has put you through Kai?" Boris really was playing a desperate card, but it was partly to do with curiosity. He squinted in pain and thought to himself - _Would the Hiwatari really give up everything to rescue that crippled Japanese boy?_

"With the thought of you being ass raped by the devil on a daily basis, I wouldn't mind going through the darkness all over again Boris."

"You little shit Kai Hiwatari!" Boris growled, "Fine, I will call for the release of Tyson. Hold down the button."

Kai stopped the beyblade at the edge of Boris's throat and he nodded at Tala to come back and hold the walkie talkie against the paedophiles lips. All prepared, Kai then properly took the launcher into his hands and aimed it at Boris's main artery in his neck – this was about to get real.

Taking a deep breath, Tala pressed down the walkie talkie button and Boris spoke what he promised in a weak tone, "Take Tyson to the nearby woods, I will meet you there." It almost sounded too good to be true in Kai's views, but not for one second did he let his guard down.

 _"Yes sir."_

Tala released the walkie talkie button and then kneed Boris in the face. "Let's hang the fucker by his own belt outside the office window." He suggested in a serious tone and then reached his hands to Boris's belt, loosening it quickly.

"We can't kill him just yet Tala." Kai snatched the free belt out Tala's hands and began to tie Boris's hands together. "He's our hostage and key out of here."

"Oh this must be your fucking lucking day Boris." Tala growled and tied the other end of the belt to Kai's wrist. "Because I wouldn't have any mercy."

Never in his life time had Kai heard such dark material leave Tala's mouth, but after everything the pair have witnessed, it was no surprise that they were willing to kill like heartless soldiers. That's what they were broken then trained to do.

Kai cringed at the thought of Boris being right by him, but he put up with the general for Tyson's sake. "I am going to be your distraction whilst you run to Tyson and give him his beyblade. By the time someone sees me with this freak; the whole force will be on my case." He explained and tossed Tala the Dragoon beyblade that was once attached to Boris's belt.

Tala nodded and then darted down the corridors.

"You're a lot cleverer than you look Kai." Boris closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "If only your grandfather could see you now…"

"Shut up Boris." Kai warned and walked down the corridor. Tugging at the belt attached to his left wrist often to make sure that Boris kept up the pace.

"You will make a great heir for the company, all because of BioVault."

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"He shed so many tears for you Kai when he heard you were dead." A smug grin snuck up into the corners of Boris's mouth. "He mourned and worshiped your life like his weak daughter."

"I am not asking you again Boris. Shut up." The dark haired Hiwatari was getting flustered now, he was starting to lose his focus because the thought of his grandfather crying was distracting him. "If there's anyone who should be crying right now, it should be you."

* * *

Running across the snow like three escapes from a prison, the other Bladerbreaker teammates were refusing to stop for nothing and nobody.

Tyson's texts have stopped and this was concerning Kenny to the point that he just couldn't stop crying. "Oh guys, I sure hope that Kai is okay." The young brunette was trying his best to keep up, but he was trying to keep the balance his laptop in his hands whilst shouting out the directions.

"This is Kai we are talking about chief, he's a strong guy who can hold on." Max picked up the atmosphere and began to prepare his launcher as they reached the familiar ice pond nearby the BioVault fortress. "I cannot wait to see the guys again though; I want to hear all about their adventure in the U.S."

"Adventure? Max they are in so much trouble when this is all over." Kenny stated and looked up from the bright screen. "We are only a mile away, prepare yourselves for battle."

"Got it Kenny." Rei then slowed down across the ice and raised his hand up in the air to alert the others. "You might want to come and look at this because it doesn't look good…"

"IS THAT KAI'S!?" Kenny screamed in shock. "Oh my goodness, Tyson was right. We should have gotten here sooner!"

The blond American placed his hand around Kenny's uncontrollable mouth and took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "Shhh, Biovault will know we are here early." The Draciel wielder whispered and started to scan the environment for spies. Max too wanted to freak out, but the mature adult inside him somehow had managed to restrain him.

"Mwaaax." Kenny mumbled underneath Max's palm. He started to shake and his eyes started to leak quick warm fresh tears. "Kai."

"Look, we don't have the time to panic guys." Rei interrupted and sighed at the pair who had broken down. It was such a heart breaking sight to witness – two of his best friends crying because they're scared. "Let's keep moving and stay positive."

"Oh Rei, I thought they were okay. But after seeing this on the floor, I dunno. I think they're really in trouble this time." Max released his hand away from Kenny and began to wipe his own tears. "But you're right, let's keep going and save their butts."

But just as they all picked each other back up, a sight in the distance caught their attention – a fire tornado burst through the atmosphere and it was shooting up into the sky.

"KAI!" Kenny cheered in relief like a fangirl.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter down, another one to go! I've been typing these up one after another to really try and get this story complete. **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S: Thank you for the 100+ reviews! It's my 3** **rd** **story to cross this bench mark and I am so honoured. I love you guys, forever and always~**

 **Song I was listening too:  
Madonna – Drowned World Substitute For Love (Confessions Tour DVD version)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 23 – The End. (Ish).**

"Now you can call Dranzer a fucking weapon." The Hiwatari grinned with the thrill overpowering his self-control. With Dranzer back in his hands, he felt unstoppable and undefeatable. He held out his free arm and stretched it up into the air like a soldier who was fighting for his freedom.

"Destroy him you cowards!" Boris commanded to his soldiers as he was doing everything in his power to escape the belt around his wrists. His army had dropped their weapons and fled the scene to avoid the violent flames the phoenix was spreading across the dark abbey's corridors. "Don't you turn your backs on me!"

"You're all the same." Kai then kicked the lilac haired male in the knee and knocked the general down to the ground helplessly. "You're not going anywhere until Tala has finished with you."

Jumping straight back up from the hot floor, Boris growled in pain and reached out his hands to grab onto the belt – which was still attached onto Kai's wrist. "Maybe we are all the same, but you are one of us Kai." He snapped and pulled onto the leather item so Kai stumbled into the nearest wall.

Naturally Kai dropped his launcher and placed his hands out to stop himself bashing into the wall.

"Maybe it's time that I show you the true potential of Black Dranzer." Boris quickly picked up the blue launcher and he loaded Black Dranzer up for launch. "After all, did you really think the bit-beast was created for you? It was made for me Kai Hiwatari."

 _That explains a lot_ – The dark haired Russian hissed to himself and turned around to face his Dranzer. "Do your worst, I'm intrigued." He encouraged daringly. Kai was fascinated by the fact that had left Boris's poisonous mouth. _It had to be a bunch of shit, surely~_

Within a split second, the Black Dranzer beyblade was spun and it landed onto the stone ground. Dranzer was very displeased with the reunion, the blue beyblade spun faster and the flames in the corridors grew more aggressive.

By now Boris was sweating and he was removing his large cloak and glasses to keep himself stable. He commanded Black Dranzer to tone down the flames by possessing them – enforcing the Dranzer's flames to give off a cold air.

"Me and you are the only ones who have survived Black Dranzer's torment." Boris explained with a sense of pride in his voice – he clearly had under estimated Kai once again. "But I must ask, what could a spoilt rich boy like you be haunted by? Is it the fact you're second best to a boy with luck?"

"Shut your mouth." Kai untangled the belt from his hand and tossed it aside. "Your cheap mind games won't work with me anymore."

Dranzer then rose from the beyblade and spread out her florescent wings proudly. She fired her sharp feathers at the dark beyblade to knock it off course. Seconds later she then charged for the dark beyblade that began to glow too – Dark Dranzer was about to make an appearance.

The abbey corridor by now had shattered and the two men were running down the path to avoid any bodily harm from the large stones. Kai was sprinting with ease, but Boris was clearly out of shape – still he wasn't ready to give in easily.

Dark Dranzer placed a shield around her blade to make a clean appearance. Her blade then began to drive into Dranzer's blade and shatter her gears with the same poison that almost destroyed Kai's heart.

Drastically Dranzer was growing weak.

Kai and Boris then reached the outside court – they had survived the hardest part of the battle. Kai was panting faintly, but Boris was breathless with his cheeks all swollen and red.

But once the general glimpsed his predator eyes past the blue beyblade, another two beyblades appeared out of nowhere. The three blades were charging towards Black Dranzer with so much force.

"Let's do this Draciel!"

"Boris leave Kai alone! Drigger take them out!"

"What?" Boris's stomach twisted up into a tight knot when he recognised those two familiar voices. He really believed that he'd cornered Kai for good this time, but his wreckless teammates had got in the way once again! "Stay out of this you pests!"

"Never! If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us Boris!" Max snapped and ran towards the scene like a warrior. "I thought you would have known that by now you monster."

Standing there with a relieved expression appearing over his pale face, the Russian scanned his maroon eyes over to his teammates and a sense of joy jumped inside his stoned heart. "What took you so long." He snarled sarcastically and latched his hand onto Rei's hand thankfully.

"We were always 2 steps behind you Kai. Where is Tyson?" The Drigger wielder asked and winked in a friendly tone.

"I don't know, Tala has gone to fetch him." Kai released Rei's hand and flashed a weak smile to Max and Kenny. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

* * *

Running away from the mixed flames that were spreading down the abbey corridors, Tala was struggling to out run this death trap. Still, he slammed his fist on any button he passed in order to delay the flames for a moment or two with the abbeys security doors.

He just had to reach Tyson before Black Dranzer did – The Blitzkrieg captain wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Boris was trying to do.

Luckily, the red haired Russian had reached the secret bedroom first to find that the guards had abandoned their posts.

 _That's just made my life easier_ – Tala smirked and pushed the bookshelf aside to see the metal door.

He then stepped into the room and pulled the Dragoon beyblade out of his pocket anxiously.

There he spotted the half-naked champion lying on the stone floor unconsciously – there was fresh lash marks on his back that looked infected already. Tala squinted and took a deep breath to keep himself calm – but his heart rose into his throat when he realised that Boris had left Tyson to bleed to death, the floor beneath Tyson was covered in blood.

"Tyson, come on. We don't have much time." He spoke, hoping for a response.

 _Yet there was nothing, not even a sign of movement~_

"Tyson come on." Tala crouched down to the champion and gently lifted his head up from the floor to see his bruised face. "You are supposed to be the back bone of all this and look what they've done to you."

Tala knew he was thinking out loud, but the stress had got the best of him. He placed Dragoon into Tyson's empty hand and crunched it closed slowly. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but Kai is alive and he has his Dranzer back." He cleared his throat as he tried to get the unconscious Granger up off the floor.

"Kai claims that the afterlife didn't want him." A faint smile snuck up on to Tala's dry lips and he leaned Tyson onto his body to stand him up right. "Too be fair, I can see God's point. I wouldn't want him in my space either."

Walking out the room with the blood smudging onto his white clothing, Tala carried him to the centre court and spotted the others who were struggling to destroy Black Dranzer. Anger instantly invaded Tala's body as he gently placed Tyson down next to Kenny and loaded his launcher.

"Boris you sick bastard. Look what you've done to Tyson!" Tala shouted out.

"Oh do calm now Tala, you were partly to blame yourself for all this." Boris shrugged and cracked Rei's beyblade with Dark Dranzer. "You didn't exactly stand in front of Tyson when that gun was fired."

That's when the Bladebreakers snapped. Max stopped functioning for a minute, Rei clenched his fists and Kai tackled Boris to the ground – he was going to kill him this time. The Bladebreaker leader had his hands up the dark man's throat and he was pushing as hard as he could to suffocate the general.

"Kai Hiwatari! Enough! We need to get Tyson to the hospital now!" Kenny protested and tried his best to aid Tyson with the travel first aid kit he'd packed. Yet no matter how calm the young brunette tried to be, he broke down. "Oh Tyson, it's going to be okay."

Tala gasped and launched his Worlborg blade. "If you don't kill him Kai I will." The white beyblade began to glow a vibrant blue as the wolf bit-beast flew rose up to charge straight for the dark blade.

Boris rolled the young Russian over and punched him in the nose sharply. "That is not how you beyblade Kai Hiwatari!" He barked with the remaining air in his lungs.

Slowly Boris was losing his self-conscious and he repeatedly punched Kai to get him off, but in the end, Rei ran over and dragged his captain away. "You don't want to do that Kai…"

"Oh I fucking do!" Kai pushed him away aggressively and turned around to look back at the Dark Dranzer.

They couldn't stop it – it was still going despite that Boris was down. Rei's blade had cracked, Max's beyblade was turning black and Worlborg couldn't break through Black Dranzer's shield.

Yet just when Kai thought he'd lost his lover, an object in Tyson's hand began to glow. Dragoon wanted to be in on the action. The bit-beast rose from the beyblade and charged straight for Black Dranzer with Worlborg.

The two powerful bit-beasts penetrated the shield and began to attack the dark creature. Kai grinned and he relined his blue beyblade ready for the final attack. "Let's steal his final move Dranzer."

An enormous fire tornado surrounded the scenery and it evaporated the ice. The circle grew narrower by the second and it eventually trapped Black Dranzer to the point the bit-beast couldn't escape without being burnt.

"You're the man Kai!" Max cheered with pride and his Draciel blade cut through the flames to drive into the black beyblade. "Dragoon, finish off Black Dranzer!"

The blue dragon rose up into the air and crashed down onto the black creature – sending it straight back into the beyblade helplessly; thus forcing it to stop spinning as Rei and Tala also began to drive into the black blade.

Black Dranzer's blade cracked and split straight in half. The man-made creature couldn't with-stand the strength and anger that Dragoon was fuelled with. Dragoon was a creature that was filled with honour, love and commitment - The complete opposite to Black Dranzer.

"Guy's Tyson is losing his pulse!" Kenny screamed in panic just as everyone went to celebrate with relief.

Everyone caught their beyblades and rushed over to the champion. He was cold, bloody and his wounds looked disgusting. Rei removed his coat and placed it onto the dying male, meanwhile Max began to perform mouth to mouth.

 _They weren't ready to lose him yet~_

"Take him to the hospital on the quadbikes. I will finish Boris off." Tala walked up next to Kai and placed his hand onto his tensed shoulder. "I know you're angry with me for what happened, but tell Tyson I will do everything in my power to earn his forgiveness. I had no power over what happened."

"Whatever." Kai shrugged off the pity touch and picked up his deputy captain from the cold floor. "Where are the quadbikes?"

* * *

 **A/N:** One more chapter to go guys, I promise. It's to see what happens to Tyson and Kai and give everyone closure :D. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you're all well. **Little A Granger~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dancing In The Dark  
Chapter 24 – Closure.**

A fist bounced off Tala's nose – he wasn't even allowed on to the Russian hospital premises without Kai guarding it like a predator. "How dare you turn up here. Get lost and come back when the guy is well." He scolded with disgust and loaded his launcher.

Tears filled the red haired Russian's ice blue eyes as the pain throbbed its way up to his brain. "You know I hate being punched in the nose Kai. Fuck sake. Look, I just want to see him for five minutes." He leaned his head up to the sky and took a deep breath to hold back the emotion.

"Tough, get lost."

"Since when are you his fucking body guard?" A small smirk then appeared on the Blitzkrieg Boy's lips as he thought of a sly remark to throw back at the Hiwatari. "Well, I need the hospital now thanks to you. I think you've just broke my nose."

Kai twitched and bit down on his lower lip. "Don't push me Tala. Tyson needs time." He hissed and twitched again when he watched Bryan and Spencer step out a taxi on the nearby road. _You have to be pissing joking me!_

"Wow, I love it when those two bitch." Bryan joked and tossed the driver a couple of notes carelessly. "Pound him again Kai."

"Shut up and go back to that rut you came from." Kai closed his eyelids and raised a hand to his aching forehead. "You're not welcome here."

"Oh come on Kai, we brought the guy a balloon." Bryan refused to pack it in and pointed to his blond teammate who was holding the balloon. "It says get well soon."

Tala turned to face his teammates and smirked in relief. "I didn't think I'd see you guys again. How did you escape Japan's airport security with your beyblades on you?" He questions curiously – _this has to do with Bryan._

"What's so strict about the Japanese airports?" Spencer tilted his head aside.

Bryan finished the sentence for him, "The country has accepted that beyblades are not weapons and they are the controller's responsibility. So when you go back Kai, you have a court case or two to settle thanks to your hot bird." He winked cheekily and pointed to the other taxis that were arriving. "By the way, Japan has sent over everyone to come and see Tyson. They want to know that their champion is on the road to recovery."

Tala sighed heavily and Kai wanted to pass out at all the familiar faces who were stepping out the taxis. The White Tigers, PPA Allstarz, The Majestics and so many more!

"See you in there Kai." Tala shrugged and walked past the rival carelessly. "I'd like to see you stop all of us seeing that stubborn man."

"I hate you. With passion." Kai followed the rival and text Rei on the way to warn the team who were sat with Tyson.

* * *

Because the Russian hospital got so over crowded, the doctors quickly repaired the Japanese male and flew him straight back home to recover properly. After a month of being in and out of the operating theatre, Tyson was eventually discharged to go home to his Grandfather.

He wasn't properly all there just yet, but he had the support of the entire championship at his fingertips.

"Who knew the whole sport would come together because of Tyson?" Rei commented whilst sitting in the dojo garden on a picnic blanket. "It just goes to show how much of a hero he really is to everyone."

Max nodded and sipped on his Pepsi with a bright smile. "That guy will never be alone until he's well again. I mean look at Kai, though he denies it, he's all over Tyson like a worried sick lover." He chuckled innocently and reached into the picnic basket between them to grab a sandwich.

Scanning around the environment curiously, Rei lowered the tone of his voice and changed the mood in the atmosphere. "Speaking of 'a worried sick lover.' Do you think that is why Kai is all over him?" He leaned closer and picked up a sandwich too out the basket.

"Well, I don't know too be honest. Besides, if it is true that they are together, Tyson won't keep it a secret for long." Max munched on his sandwich and picked up another in his free hand. "Look, I'm going to do an impression of Tyson."

Rei laughed as Max tried to stuff the two in his mouth. "No no, you need to open wider Max. Don't forget to add some crisps too." He picked up a packet of crisps and began to shove them in Max's overloaded mouth.

By now, the blond American's face was going blue and he was struggling to breathe.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Kai was sat next to his rival with his hands in his lap. "You look like you're still in agony Tyson." He commented whole heartedly and refused to take his soft crimson eyes off him.

"I don't know how your survived in that place Kai, it's dark and evil." Tyson muttered and struggled to keep his eyes open because he was out his face on pain killers. All the champion wanted to do was sleep off the days so he would heal quicker. "But, hey, we got our bit-beasts back and restored the good in the world."

"For ten minutes." Kai added, sounding like he was suffering with his lover. The dark haired Russian stood up from the desk chair and pulled out the tablets from his dark trouser pockets, "Do you want something else to numb you? Like my old tablets."

Tyson's heart skipped a beat and he considered it for a moment. But once the past began to flash back in his mind, he instantly had second thoughts about those nasty pills. Instead he came up with a light way to lighten the atmosphere between the two – he was sick of seeing Kai looking so fed up and down.

"No Kai. I'm not weak you know." Tyson winked and blushed heavily when Kai almost melted on the spot.

"I never said you were." Kai mumbled and lowered the offer. "So, what is happening about us?"

Tyson closed his eyes and shifted his head further back into his pillow. "I love you, but I think we should keep it cool until we retire. I would miss our rivalry too much." This champion was solely dedicated to his career and he was owed a tournament after how this one turned out.

For a moment, Kai was disappointed, but on the other hand, he was relieved and grateful with Tyson's honest answer. They both loved the sport and they both wanted to make the most of the years they had left.

"I'm glad you think that way." The Hiwatari tossed the packet into the bin and leaned over Tyson to place a kiss onto his forehead. "Let's not destroy what brought us closer."

"That's it buddy." Tyson laughed and then began to cough. "Anyways, can you rub that Aveeno stuff on my back? It's helping the scars fade on my back."

Kai sighed and shrugged carelessly. "No, do it yourself. I'm not your mother." He replied in his familiar dry captain tone and picked up the green packaging. He then placed it next to Tyson on the bed and began to walk out the room.

"Kai! Come on man!"

"Ask Max to do it for you."

"Where are you going?! Come back! Can you be nice to me a little longer? Pleaaaase!"

"I have a court case to go to, so like I said, ask Max to do it for you."

"You are such a sour-puss!"

* * *

 **A week later~**

Sitting on the dojo sofa with a disappointed expression written all over his toned face, Tyson didn't feel enthusiastic to do anything ever since Kai had been locked up for half a year. The guy paid his bail but the Japanese government didn't feel satisfied that the Russian had learnt his lesson because he was so cocky and arrogant in the court room.

 **Damn it Kai!**

"Aw I'm sad that Kai got sent to prison for a little while. Do you think he'll be okay?" Tyson asked and looked over to his friends who were dying to giggle. "I mean, we all have heard how horrible they are…"

"Tyson, Kai is a multi-millionaire. Rich people don't have a normal prison sentence like us peasants." Max laughed and pointed to his mobile phone – he was on the Microsoft website and it stated that Kai was on his xbox one. "See, he's completely fine in there. If anything, he will probably come out a stronger beyblader."

"And call of duty player." Hiro peaked in to the front room with a smile on his face. "Long time no see little brother, wow you look like shit."

"Why do you always show up when things get easy!?" Tyson snapped and picked up the nearest pillow to throw at his brother playfully. "I look like crap because I had an adventure. What's your excuse?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope this lightened everyone up after such a dark story :D. I'm so grateful to know that I have finished this story and achieved something great for my little legacy. Thank you so much for the support and take it easy guys! **Little A Granger~**


End file.
